Memories long since vanished
by seashellz
Summary: Long forgotten events are destined to repeat. A story of posession by the unseen enemy.
1. Forgotten meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any characters, millennium items ect. (no duh) so don't sue me, I have nothing and I don't think you have a reason to sue me (this is the same thing anyone else uses in the disclaimer right?)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Memories long since Vanished - part 1  
  
Yami tensed up and adrenaline flushed through him. He looked at the guards watching his every move, and innocently walked toward the palace wall. Finally he made a break for it! He dashed the rest of the way to the wall with the guards following closely behind. He leapt a few feet in the air and frantically began climbing the wall. The whole time the guards yelling and cursing behind him. When he reached the top of the wall, he looked back down at the horrified guards, watching as some ran the long way around to the front gate. He was not worried; he could easily climb down and be far away by the time they reached the far side of the palace. He just sat up to the wall and stuck his tongue out at the guards and gave them a gesture of dislike as well before yelling down,  
  
"And you smell like Camel manure!!!"  
  
And ignoring their own taunts, he climbed down the other side of the wall. As soon as he leapt down he was facing the Nile. He fancied a long walk by himself; a privilege not usually obtained by the young prince. He was constantly followed by the same brainless guards. They were supposed to be making sure he didn't get in any trouble, but he always managed to ditch them. He jumped in the cool water and swiftly swam to the other side, and now faced a vast desert.  
  
He picked up a stick and walked into the desert making sure he could always see buildings. He slowly walked thoroughly enjoying the time he had alone to his own undistracted thoughts. As he was walking, his mind wandered to his future as pharaoh. And he dwelled upon the shadow games which he had only recently begun to learn.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by what he thought was the guards. He had figured that they would show up eventually. But, what had disturbed him was not the guards as he had thought. He looked out in front of him and heard a small hissing noise coming from over the next dune. He quickly climbed over the dune to find a cobra. Not staring at him but softly hissing to a girl, lying on her stomach, her head propped up by her elbows. Her long hair gently laying down her tan back. She took no notice of Yami as he approached and seemed absorbed in the quiet hissing; seeming as though she made sense of it.  
  
It was then that Yami realized this was a desert cobra! And they are very dangerous; yami had heard stories of people being seduced into the desert by cobras and never returning. Yami began to run toward the cobra in distress. And threw his stick at it from a few feet away. The cobra reeled on Yami; the low hissing became an angry annoyed "HISSSSS" And the cobra shot out at Yami at lightning speed. The cobra missed as Yami kicked out at the cobra, his foot and its head colliding. Yami bit back a yell of pain and the snake dropped to the ground. "I think its dead" yami said to no one, for the girl wasn't listening. She was still staring in the same spot where the snake just was as if it was still there, softly hissing at her. Yami made a weird face at her and went over to examine the fallen snake. It was black with slivery, almost bluish diamonds running along its back. Its eyes were opened, staring blankly "Obviously dead" Yami thought to himself Finally he noticed the eyes. They were regaining some of their color, as if the snake was coming out of shock. The eyes were a faint purple, and growing brighter.  
  
Until the snake blinked. It gave out a loud, angry hiss and slithered off into the desert.  
  
Yami watched in amazement as it slithered off seemingly unharmed. Again he remembered the dazed girl and turned over to her.  
  
Yami sighed she still stared blankly, not having moved a muscle since he first found her there. Impatiently he went over and kicked her in the side.  
  
She rolled over and blinked angrily.  
  
"What was that for idiot!?!?" She said. Yami looked back in amazement. He was the prince and he had just saved her life, and all she could say was "what was that for idiot? Yami suddenly felt rage fill him,  
  
"Who are you calling an idiot? I just saved you from a cobra, getting a sprained leg in the process and all you have to say is What was that for idiot?!?" Yami paused and grew redder "You you're the idiot, just laying there staring off into space, not even bothering to help me fight off the blasted thing!!!"  
  
"Oh.." The girl said sounding confused. "I don't even remember a snake being there." she paused "Im sorry" paused again "My name is Kanika Mesi .I didn't realize that.." She drifted off as if going deeply into thought.  
  
Yami snapped his fingers in her face and her head snapped to meet his eyes  
  
"What??!?!...... I was just thinking" she snapped  
  
"I just thought you were slowly drifting off into madness again."  
  
She laughed softly. "Sorry to scare you, I do that from time to time. I was just thinking" she paused "seems painful"  
  
"What?!?" yami exclaimed "thinking??"  
  
"No" she laughed "your leg. it looks red and is swelling"  
  
"You're right" he laughed painfully, trying of course not to show it.  
  
"We should get you back to the city ...... err.umm. what is your name?"  
  
"Yami" he said painfully. His ankle really was beginning to swell, the snake hadn't bitten him, it just had a hard skull.  
  
"Ok yami" she said reluctantly "let's get you back to the city. Can you walk?"  
  
"I think so" yami said turning back to the city and taking a few steps as she watched behind him.  
  
"I don't think so" she said "I'll walk you home, and we can explain to your parents why you're hurt. Im sure they'll understand since it was for a good cause" she smiled  
  
But yami flinched . his parents? All he had was a father. Who happened to be pharaoh and he was less than understanding when it came to yami running away. His father always feared that this sort of thing would happen and that's why he would be so mad.  
  
As he was thinking, she gently lifted his arm around her shoulder and as dusk fell around them.. They trudged back to the city  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is my first fanfiction. I have lots of Ideas and . lots of gaps so I could use a lot of help if this is to continue. I already have a great ending but ^_~ I need your help to get there.. First .. I have to be convinced that im not wasting my time... Second... I may need some help with ideas.... And third ... Well... I can't think of a third. so just review and I just might keep writing. im not too sure about this...  
  
http://www.20000-names.com/female_egyptian_names.htm (where I got her name! and it means black water*it should*)  
  
Pleeeeeeease review and don't b a meanie. If you can't say anything nice. don't say anything! Im unstable as it is! And was really reluctant to put this up.. I hope you enjoyed and I hope that I can continue!!! 


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Wow! I didn't expect any reviews at all! I'm so happy ^_^ *hugs reviewers, hugs computer* I did use the idea from Genevieve Kilmer in a way and I elaborated it! Thanks all who reviewed (even if it was only 3 people in one day) this gives me great ideas for part of the story! *rubs hands together*  
  
seashell: exxxcellent...  
  
disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters, millennium items, ect. I also don't own any ideas submitted by the reviewers blah blah blah you get the idea right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A fake home and an unexpected trial.  
  
Yami slowly limped back to the city propped up against Kanika. His leg was beginning to really hurt badly. Yet his mind was on other things. He couldn't possibly take Kanika to the palace. Could he? It seemed that she didn't realize that he was the prince or she would be treating him much differently. Just like everyone else she would have bowed and apologized endlessly. They finally reached the very edge of the city.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Kanika asked  
  
Yami thought. No. he shouldn't bring her to the palace. Then an even more nerving thought crossed his mind. What if father thought that she hurt him? Couldn't risk that. In his mind he decided to take her to a friend's house and say it was his own.  
  
I'm sure Jou wouldn't mind. He thought to himself Jou was another friend of his. He didn't care if he was prince or not. Neither did Honda or Anzu. He smiled to himself. He did have great friends who didn't think of what he was, but who he was.  
  
He cringed as a shot of pain brought him back to reality. He looked down at Kanika who had obviously tripped, and helped her up only now noticing the intensity in her eyes. They were a bright deep blue staring straight at him. He pulled her up still ignoring the dull throb now in his ankle.  
  
"We will go that way" he finally said pointing away from the palace down a street towards the poorer part of the city.  
  
"ok" she said as she lifted his arm over her shoulder once again. He felt his fingertips touch something hard and cold. He looked and saw that he had hit a small necklace. It was a small blue gem that perfectly matched the shade of her eyes. Tied to a sturdy black rope. And they continued on.  
  
Yami was getting nervous. His father would be furious as it was, for ditching the guards. Yami would usually just get the "your 13 years old and you better start acting like it" speech. And now it seemed that he wasn't coming home for the night. He let out a sigh. The speech would surely be longer, and he may even be punished.  
  
After a few moments he realized that they were nearing Jou's house. He could almost see the small building in his mind knowing that off the streets it would be much safer. He tensed up. Something was wrong. A dark figure quickly ran past grabbing something near Kanika.  
  
Yami heard a choking sound and felt Kanika's shoulder pull away.  
  
"Kanika" he yelled "Where are you?!?!" Still standing he saw that the dark figure was trying to take her necklace. Still pulling the black rope that would not budge it was pulling at her neck.  
  
Suddenly she grabbed the figure's hand still clutched around her gem. The figure yelled in pain and backed away holding his hand against his chest. It looked like it was on fire. But, the fire was blue and it quickly extinguished. Yami could not see her face but her hands formed fists in obvious rage, and they began to faintly glow blue.  
  
"You will pay for that" the figure sneered and stepped closer to her. Yami could faintly see his face because of the faint blue glow. He looked fairly young. Yami notice his hair. It was long and light blue? No, it was white. It just looked blue because of the blue light.  
  
"I am called Bakura" he sneered. "A name you will soon learn to fear"  
  
Now shaking with rage, Kanika was too mad to speak. She simply clenched her fists tighter and tighter.  
  
Bakura glided away leaving an enraged blue glow and a stunned Yami. Kanika stopped glowing and seemed calm. She stood passively holding her necklace staring at the place he had been. Yami stared too at the place Bakura had been. Kanika offered Yami a hand and smiled at him.  
  
"We had better keep going" she said calmly. And they continued on their way.  
  
Yami was deep in thought. How did she do that? Yami had only seen such magic performed by older priests. He also wondered, why would she be so protective of a necklace? And why didn't she fight back if she was so mad?  
  
"What happened back there?" Yami finally asked. "How did you do that?"  
  
Kanika stopped walking and stood there. "Whenever I gat mad, that type of thing happens *pause* and my temper seems really short. I want to hurt people but. that's just not me. I could never hurt someone if I can help it. The only way to contain myself is to try and ignore the desire to destroy something."  
  
Yami paused looking quite shocked.  
  
She looked at him and said "I didn't tell you before, because I thought you would think differently of me than if I was normal." She said looking at his bright purple eyes. Yami thought to himself 'I know how you feel'.  
  
"Why were you so protective of that necklace?"  
  
"It's all I have left of my past." She paused. "I came from across the desert. I have no family at all. This is all I've ever had of my family, this necklace." She paused again now sounding more cheerful "I came here hoping to go to the palace I could learn how to control my magic"  
  
Yami stared. the palace? So he didn't really have to lie to her in the first place. How ironic, he thought to himself. The thought crossed his mind to simply tell her the truth. He looked back only faintly seeing the outline of the palace in the horizon. 'It would have to wait until tomorrow' he thought.  
  
"This is it." He suddenly said. Kanika jumped and Yami laughed at her.  
  
Yami thought to himself how to explain without making it sound like he lied. "This is my friend Jou's house. It is too dark to go all the way to where I live, I'm sure it would be ok to spend the night here." He said. 'Good excuse' he thought to himself.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Kanika said smiling "I would love to meet one of your friends!"  
  
Yami and Kanika stood in the door way and Yami knocked. Jou's mother answered. "JOU!" she called "Friends for you!" A blond boy, tall for an 13 year old came running.  
  
"Yami! Hey!!" he called "whatcha doin' here?" he said gleefully just now noticing that he was leaning on a tan girl with blue eyes, long hair and ragged clothes.  
  
"Hi Jou" Yami said now more painfully than ever "This Is Kanika, It's a long story but I got hurt helping her and I was wondering if we could spend the night?" he looked hopefully seeing Jou's mother smile and nod at Jou in the back round.  
  
"Ok! Mom said its ok come on in and she can fix you up yami!" Jou said excitedly. As he shooed them both in the door and out of the increasing cold.  
  
"Thank you" Kanika said shyly obviously nervous around strangers. Jou's mother served them dinner and examined Yami's wound. She said it was ok, and it was just sore and swollen from being hurt then walking so far. Yami and Jou slept in Jou's room and Kanika insisted on sleeping on the floor of the sitting room, she said it was more comfortable.  
  
Yami lied staring at the ceiling still confused after the day's events. He was thoroughly sure that father would be furious but wouldn't come looking for him unless he wasn't back tomorrow. But it was worth it. It was great meeting new people and getting to see old friends. More unpleasant thoughts began to dwell in his head as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wanna keep going but im not sure if this is all that great . still can't think of much of a middle, but I have a veeerryyy good ending already thought up! Also I need to know anything about the shadow games cause I don't know much, so tell me any random facts in the reviews or something. In case you don't know for the sake of this fic. Joey, Tristan, and Tea are re incarnations of people in the past. Also Jou=Joey / Honda=Tristan / and Anzu=Tea (grrr evill). I like these names better than the ones in the show and they sound more ancient (this story is in the far past in case someone hasn't noticed) and they were used in quite a few ficts I have already read. So if that was someone's original idea I don't own that either. AND.. Well I cant think of anything ( I have found that I really reallllly like the sound of my fingers touching the keys if you haven't noticed) .. Just... REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Darkness

Disclaimer: boo hoo. I don't own yu-gi-oh. I don't own any ideas submitted by reviewers (there aren't that many anyways). If there's any thing I didn't mention that I don't own then its not mine. So there.  
  
Kinda short and stuff blah blah blah . Im not in the mood to talk so just read and review.  
  
Darkness  
  
Darkness  
  
All around  
  
Darkness engulfed him.  
  
Devoured him.  
  
Darkness  
  
Eternal darkness  
  
Consumed him.  
  
Yami woke up sweating. Such an awful nightmare. He tried to stop panicking and recollect what he saw. Just as he thought it was just darkness. It was dark out now. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. All he could hear was Jou's soft snoring. He wasn't scared of the dark. He in fact liked the dark most of the time. Still. what scared him so? The darkness he encountered was . wrong. It was . alive, trying to slowly overcome him. Whatever it was, if it was important he was sure it would present itself again. So he went back to sleep.  
  
Kanika awoke a wonderful smell. Without opening her eyes she stood up and followed it into the kitchen.  
  
"Ah ha! Jou isn't the only one who thinks with his stomach!" Yami joked. He calmly sat drinking water and eating a piece of bread. Jou sitting next to him, stuffing bread in his mouth blindly.  
  
She opened her eyes, "uurrrggg" was all she could reply. Kanika was anything but a morning person. But after a few bites of bread and some water she felt purely awake.  
  
Since Yami's leg still hurt a little Yami went outside to call over a cart to get them to the palace. Still, Kanika didn't know that was where they were headed. She wondered why they were going back in the direction that they came, but decided not to say anything.  
  
"Hey you!" Yami yelled to the nearest cart. "Give me a ride home!" He said confidently, and commandingly. Kanika was surprised by this, and obviously the person knew where he lived since he didn't argue or question the command.  
  
"Yami, shouldn't you be more polite? I mean he doesn't have to give us a ride" Kanika reluctantly said.  
  
Yami wasn't used to such questions. No one ever questioned what he said, or asked him to be polite, except his father.  
  
"Errr." Yami couldn't think of a good excuse. He never needed to be polite to get what he wanted "sorry about that." turning to the town person "Do you think you could give us a ride?"  
  
Kanika glared at him  
  
"Please" he added in mockingly. But Kanika was satisfied and she smiled. The person grunted in approval and tipped his hat. He didn't once look Yami in the eyes.  
  
As they rode towards the palace Kanika noticed that everyone got out of the way as they passed and that some guards were beginning to follow them. Was it her? Did she do something wrong? She did pick an apple off a cart but no one had noticed.  
  
They stopped a few hundred feet in front of the palace and walked towards it from off the street. When they reached the tall walls Kanika looked confused and then even more so when a richly dressed man ran out and embraced Yami tightly. Yami almost swore that he saw her jaw drop and hid a smile by returning his father's embrace. By this time a few guards had gathered trying to make sense of it all. Kanika stepped back shyly as the richly dressed man looked over at her questioningly. Yami whispered something in his ear and chuckled. Yami motioned for her to come over. She got a better look at the man. He was clearly Yami's father. Yami's face looked exactly like his only his eyes were brown, and his hair was covered in a headdress.  
  
"Thank you." His voice was almost melodic. And. he was Pharaoh?!?! It dawned upon her. She opened her mouth to ask what for but he said "for helping my son" as if he read her mind. He only smiled at her confused expression.  
  
"You're welcome." she said slowly. Then continued faster "but actually your son saved me and his leg got hurt, it wasn't his fault."  
  
"I will discuss his childish actions with him later" he interrupted and glared at Yami but only for an instant.  
  
"Father, Kanika wants to be tranined as a mage." Yami said quietly. Kanika looked surprised and a bit frightened at his assertiveness with the pharaoh.  
  
"Such things will be discussed later." He calmly replied. He called over a servant and said, "Prepare a room for our lady guest" and the servant swiftly left to carry out the order.  
  
Kanika spent the rest of the day having a tour of the palace, hosted by Yami. He gladly showed her all around, dragging her form room to room. He was obviously pleased by her awed expressions at every single room.  
  
In the long journey Kanika encountered an endless amount of new thing. She was in most awe of the library. Yami was never impressed with the endless shelves of books, but Kanika was simply speechless. Yami quickly showed her the section with magical reference books and continued. He did not notice the glimmer in her eye as she pocketed a small scroll as they passed the magical section. She was strictly warned by many priests including the high priest who was studying in the library that all magic related books were restricted to anyone not authorized by the high priest himself to have them.  
  
It was getting dark out the windows and Yami was sure that his father would soon want to talk with him about the consequences of his actions. Still tugging Kanika's arm anxiously Yami pulled her to a room that was significantly secluded from all others. He explained that this was his favorite room in the entire palace. When they entered Kanika noticed something very different about this place than the rest of the palace. There were cobwebs everywhere. All the furniture was completely saturated with dust. Even the walls looked as if they would soon fall down. All except one small space in the back of the room. The dust was all very disturbed and she stuffed a sneeze down her throat as they approached the corner. Yami smiled evilly, and lifted a tattered rug away from an area on the floor. It revealed. more large stone bricks, just like all the others that made up the palace. Unlike the other stones in the room this was covered in dusty hand marks. It looked as if someone had tried to move the stone many times before.  
  
"Help me lift this" Yami said in a soft yet eager voice. He himself had never been able to lift the loose brick. He only liked this room because of the mystery that the small beam of darkness coming from a chip in the stone.  
  
Together they finally got hold on the stone and pulled it up revealing. darkness. Yami felt it was the same maddening darkness he recalled from his dream. Yami hesitated and opened his mouth to ask. but Kanika was too fast, and had already made up her mind about the question he was going to ask. She jumped in. And even more hesitantly. he followed.  
  
  
  
Evil cliffhangers! I sort of have an idea for the middle now. it's slowly forming in my taxed brain and if I randomly start writing in French. excuse that I've had a bad life with French class.  
  
I still need to know stuff about the shadow games or when I get to where I need them I will never update or I will make something up *shudders at the thought* So just ... review and stuff. 


	4. Creepyness

Disclaimer: Do you think I'm making money off of this? Do you think I own yu-gi-oh or the duel monsters ect? If you do. you crazy!  
  
(- - - - - - -) indicates change in place  
  
Slightly longer. Action. Stuff. Read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Long Journey Has Begun.  
  
Falling  
  
Kanika fell for what seemed like forever. She did not yell out, for she knew that no one would hear her. She fell until she hit bottom. It didn't seem like ground thought. It absorbed her weight as if it was trying to suck her into it. Everything was black but it was not dark. She stood up and started walking not knowing what she would encounter in such a place. Each step sucked her feet in. It seemed as if the ground was trying to pull her shoes off with each step. She trudged on only seeing, and feeling darkness.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yami fell in after her, falling for what felt like an eternity. He suddenly stopped falling and found that he was surrounded by the same eerie darkness that he had encountered in his dream. The ground was surprisingly hard for the soft landing, yet Yami was anything but relived. For as he stood taking in all the surroundings, the darkness seemed to mass. It was taking the form of a specter. Once it had fully taken its shape it stood staring at Yami though Yami thought it didn't have eyes. It seemed that if possible the specter was blacker than the surrounding realm. It simply stood menacingly. Simply in the presence of the specter Yami felt as if he wanted to curl up on the floor and die. The ground began to glow darker and formed what looked like a playing field. It resembled the ones Yami had seen when practicing the shadow games. 'This must be it' he said to himself. Yami took a deep breath of cold air and stepped forward accepting the specter's challenge.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kanika wandered in what seemed like an endless black swamp. 'Smells like one too' she joked to herself. It was a sad attempt to stay calm. Still she could only trudge on hoping to find a way out. She hoped Yami hadn't been as stupid as she. 'Why did I jump?' she asked herself reflecting on the obvious stupidity. And where was she going. Wouldn't it make more sense to stay until someone found her? No. Something was pulling her farther into the darkness. She felt that the ground was not as mushy and became solid. 'What a relief' but her feet began to echo off of unseen walls. So she continued quieter. Trudging for what seemed like hours until she saw something shimmer before her. Light? No. it seemed to be a pool of shimmering black liquid. She slowly stepped up to investigate the shimmering substance and saw much more than she expected. In addition to her own face she saw a specter, and what was unmistakably a playing field. The other end of the field of darkness was shrouded in mist and too hidden to see the face of the adversary as the game began...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yami was confused.  
  
In duels he had been trained to have, each player held cards and played them. But there were none in sight, and Yami could not even imagine how he was expected to summon a monster that wasn't there.  
  
The specter took the first move. It summoned curse of dragon. Yami took a step back in awe. 'It was summoned out of no where?!? I have no cards. only the images of the monsters in my head.I can not make them come to life .can I?' If possibly Yami saw a smile cross the specter's face sending a chill down his spine. Then Yami watched in horror as the curse of dragon attacked him directly.  
  
He braced himself for burning flames licking and searing his skin. Yet they did not come. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. The specter was toying with him. Sickening laughter rumbled in the pit of his stomach. It rumbled all around him as if the specter was everywhere. The specter summoned another monster, this time it was Gaia the Fierce Night. Yami noticed that the monster seemed to form out of the eternal darkness, not from the specter.  
  
So Yami decided to try. He focused his mind and spirit on a monster. Any strong enough to defeat the two currently on the field. To no avail. Yami strained willing for a monster to emerge to his aide. From the darkness a small light began to form. The light combined and began to form into a monster. Yami was thrilled! The monster took shape to be . Kuribo. Yami almost groaned. The little hairball was almost harmless. Again the sickening laugh filled the air. Yami stared at the Kuribo. He had almost forgotten his training as little as it was. Still there were no cards in this place. Could he use magic? Kuribo would easily be wiped out whenever the specter decided to attack. Again he tried to focus his energy, mind and spirit. This time yielding more light than before. The light engulfed Kuribo as Curse of dragon attacked.  
  
Yami shielded himself with his arms and felt a wave of heat press on his face. When the light died away he looked to see Curse of dragon and Gaia the fierce night both intact. The Kuribo had multiplied. Sweat began to form on Yami's face. It was much more difficult to use magic than it was to summon a weak monster. Yami had a suitable defense placed on the field; still he could not go on the attack without summoning another monster. Yami was beginning to feel pressured. The realm threatened to shatter his soul into pieces. He could feel it tugging on him in all directions. The urge again to wither and die came upon him. He quickly pushed such thoughts out of his mind. He was sure that he had heard of such a place before.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kanika observed the duel nervously. It was not the duel that worried her though. She was beginning to hear voices. 'Maybe I'm going crazy' she thought almost hopefully, fearful of what else it could be. She covered her ears and started screaming to block out the taunting, depressing whispers. The pressure building, unknown forces trying to break into her mind, the whispers were everywhere yet still not inside.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yami let the specter attack. He remained safe and unharmed as long as the Kuribo kept multiplying. He hurried to summon another monster. It would have to be a more powerful one if he was to defeat both monsters. With more strain Yami conjured more light and it began to form this time into a taller figure. The light ceased to glow and before him stood the Mystical Elf. Still little use to him the elf and the army of Kuribo stood their ground against the formidable foes tense and ready to attack.  
  
Yami was beginning to take breaths in gasps. The surroundings were pressuring him again. It felt like everything was trying to squish him until he was nothing, and yet everything was trying to tear his soul apart. Though with more difficulty this time he took a deep breath pushing the feeling of being compressed and the shattering feeling welling within him.  
  
Curse of Dragon and Gaia attacked at the same time. Wiping out the Elf. Yami was thrown backwards by the force of the attack, and by the searing pain in his heart. It felt like knives being pressed into his skin as the elf vanished. He fell to the ground and coughed up blood. It was too much. The screaming surroundings again tried to tear his soul apart and his head and body were still throbbing. Yami thought it impossible to summon a monster in such conditions. Still he focused his mind, soul, and what was left of his energy into summoning. He couldn't possibly summon a monster powerful enough with so little energy. He had to have hope . his teachers always said that the game decides the winner just as much as each move does. Yami's consciousness was beginning to fade as specks of light began congregating in the darkness.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The whispers had left. Perhaps to torment some other poor lost soul. She reluctantly went back to the dark pool. She was lured to it like a moth to light. She could not help but touch it. The liquid drew her in as she touched its ice cold surface. The black liquid pulled her faster and faster into its depths.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yami could not stand. His head was swimming and his body ached. Energy was being drawn from him by the second. Still the tiny specks of light were massing. It seemed hopeless. How could a strong enough monster be summoned when he was so beaten. Still the lights took shape and ceased to glow. The Dark Magician was revealed. One of the strongest monsters stood before him. Without even ordering it, the dark magician attacked and wiped out Gaia, and curse of dragon in one blow. The dark magician bowed to Yami, and disappeared into the darkness. The specter retreated, in much better condition than Yami. 'He could have easily won' Yami thought. Still on the brink of unconsciousness Yami fell to the ground. He could make out the blurry figure of what looked like a black pool of liquid coming out of no where behind the specter. With a thud, Kanika fell from the liquid.  
  
"Yami!" Kanika said, seeing his fallen form across the field and ran to him. He was gasping for breath, his eyes unfocused staring at her. She hugged him and wished with all her soul that he would not yield his soul to the darkness. Her fists clenched in rage and her heart screaming a blinding blue light flashed.  
  
Yami still conscious but his vision blurred say Kanika rush to him and saw the blue light she was emitting. The specter stood almost passively.  
  
"A long Journey has now begun" It said in a soothing voice that filled the entire realm echoing off of unseen walls. The specter silently dispersed into the darkness.  
  
Kanika still sat clutching Yami's vibrating form, and cried. She cried until she screamed. The faint blue glow blasted into a bright blue light engulfing the entire realm in light. The fading darkness screamed and a portal ripped in the darkness. Kanika dragged the dazed Yami through the portal, back into the real world..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I warned you that if I didn't learn anything about the shadow games I would make it up! I still neeeeed to know anyhingggg on the shadow games millennium items and such. It makes me feel fuzzy inside to see people reviewing so tell anyone you think would like this to read it! Thanks Genevieve Kilmer, Laura-Grace, dark girl, and Schala85 for reviewing!!! 


	5. Strange happening

I have habitual reviewers! It gives me such a fuzzy feeling! The only better feeling is doing good on a big French test! That saved my grade last quarter. It's just the little daily quizzes that I fail. Oh and I'm brain of the month in biology! I love biology it's so fun and makes sense unlike some other subject I know. Well I'll stop yapping and go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu gi oh. Basically anything that you recognize is not mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With tears still streaming down her face, Kanika pulled Yami through the portal from the dark realm. She blindly dragged him into the nearest place away from darkness. Once the darkness was behind her and she was sure that Yami was safe beside her in the library, she fainted.  
  
Yami found himself in the library. Kanika lay beside him taking short breaths and a few quick sobs. 'What a nightmare' Yami thought.  
  
"Hello!!" Yami called "Is anyone there?" again he called out but it seemed that only books heard him. A few seconds later he heard foot steps and the high priest ran towards them.  
  
"Manu!" Yami called relived. The high priest Manu stopped, still slightly panting said  
  
"I could almost feel the whole palace trembling; it seemed that damage was done to the shadow realm since all of the items went haywire." Kanika stirred and sat up. Manu only looked at the girl and continued.  
  
"Who created such a disturbance in the shadow realm?"  
  
"I know we were gone for hours, father must be furious!" Yami said shyly  
  
"Hours? Someone last saw you 10 minutes ago.." Manu looked thoughtful. "Time is different in the shadow realm."  
  
"Of course!" Yami exclaimed "I thought it seemed familiar. "It seems a lot more normal the way it was described to me. The shadow realm was just.. Wrong." Yami thought for a moment.  
  
"How did you get back? It takes a powerful sorcerer to open a portal between realms."  
  
Yami shrugged and looked at Kanika who was looking quite shocked. Manu noticed Yami's strange looks at the girl.  
  
"Was it you?"  
  
"I .. I think so." Kanika stammered. "All I remember was seeing Yami limp on the ground. he dueled someone then fainted. I cried because I thought he was dead. then I saw a flash of blue light and followed it out here."  
  
"Who did you duel?" Manu said urgently  
  
"Errrr. I couldn't see its face. It looked like a lump of black robes. The monsters were real!" he said with sudden realization. "I summoned Kuribo out of no where and the Mystical Elf too! I even used Magic on Kuribo and it was really hard to summon them, I didn't know you could and I was really really tired but I summoned the Dark Magician and it wasn't that hard at all and I killed his monsters and he could have easily won since I was very tired and beaten by his monsters' blows, but it backed away!" Yami said almost astounded at what had happened to him. Manu listened with a hint of a smile on his face.  
  
"All of the monsters once wandered these lands. How they got into the shadow realm is still uncertain. But the games are ancient and little is known." He paused. "You seem to be becoming a powerful duelist Yami. Not many can cope with the pressures of the Shadow realm, let alone duel. You have not had much training and you are still young. But I am sure that with your abilities you will become very powerful and be a great pharaoh." He said bowing and still smiling. He turned to Kanika. "And your abilities are formidable as well. I heard that you came to study the magical arts with us but I never could expect such power from one who has never had magical training." Manu said to Kanika now smiling broader than ever.  
  
"I look forward to the beginning of my magical training Manu." Kanika said distantly. "I assume that you will be leading it?"  
  
"No, I must continue Yami's training. Isis will be the instructor." He paused still smiling eerily "I expect great things from both of you in the future." He said and silently left.  
  
Kanika and Yami stood for a moment then heard more foot steps. A servant stopped and bowed to them both briefly and out of breath, he said, "Prince, The pharaoh has ordered that you be confined to the palace and your studies for one week as punishment for disobeying him. He would have told you himself but he is not feeling well." The servant quickly bowed and walked away.  
  
"Whenever father is feeling sick, I don't want to be anywhere near him!" Yami said seeming relived.  
  
"That's awful! Your father is sick and you won't go see him?!?"  
  
"When father was sick once before he gave me this" he said pointing to a thin scar on his shoulder. Kanika was speechless. "I don't know what it is. but sometimes he seems like a different person." Kanika stood feeling a bit guilty of accusing him of being awful. She looked out the window. It was dark, but no darkness compared to that of the shadow realm.  
  
"I think I'll go to my room now" she said quietly. And she walked off. Yami, equally silent departed to his own room.  
  
Kanika was still walking through the endless library trying to find the corridor that led to her room. A very large book fell off from very high on the shelf and hit her arms. It had no title and was bound to wood. That was unusual since most records were kept on scrolls. She curiously opened the book. The first page read in hieroglyphics:  
  
Theories of Magic  
  
Magic is infinite, everywhere, and immortal  
  
Magic is found in human emotions, memories, and the human will  
  
Before you continue read this spell: smokkelen scrînium  
  
Kanika thought for a moment. 'I probably shouldn't read it. Something bad may happen. So she turned the page to find.  
  
Before you continue read this spell: smokkelen scrînium  
  
And on the next page was the same. The same words and the same spell on every page. 'What a waste to have such a huge book filled with nonsense.' She thought. The last page read:  
  
No, this is not an evil spell. If read by a compatible person, the spell will reveal the secrets of this book. Read the spell or close the book: smokkelen scrînium  
  
'Seems to have an attitude' she chuckled. Oh fine! I will read it. She whispered the ancient and unfamiliar words. She did not know their meaning.  
  
The book glowed faintly and then vanished. 'Oops? That was weird.' She thought. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, she continued, looking for a way out of the library and then nervously went to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know it doesn't make much sense or help much, but I didn't have much choice but to make up some gibberish words and call it a spell, it has some distant meaning but I don't think it's Egyptian.  
  
http://www.lysator.liu.se/~drokk/BoD/ - interesting site!  
  
Ooh and I found this name: Meskhenet (destiny).. I was thinking of changing Kanika Mesi's name to Kanika Meskhenet. That means black destiny instead of black water is that more suiting?  
  
I will tell you what the spell thingy it is supposed to mean next chapter. The words smokkelen scrînium I got from a website which I will give you next time!  
  
Ideas or information are greatly welcome. Flames will be used to burn Tea to a crisp to the authoress' great pleasure. The story is slowly forming in my head and I will write every chapter. I may not post though if I don't get enough reviews. ^_^ 


	6. Familiarity

Grrr.. I lost that website! Sorry! Oh well. I couldn't resist putting this up. I think it's getting better but bear with me! It might get a bit confusing!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh no matter how painful it is to say that.  
  
- - - - - - - (indicates change in place)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Familiarity~  
  
'Where am I?' Kankia thought. Her eyes were still clenched shut but she could see light peaking through her eyelids. 'Oh Yeah!' she thought as her eyes snapped open. She looked out the window, and the sun seemed less than half way up the sky. There was a small table in the beautiful white room. On the table was a very very thick book. 'What?' she thought 'I thought that disappeared' remembering what happened last night. She went over to it and looked at the cover.  
  
The Book of Secret Arts  
  
'So now it has a title? How curious. Where have I heard that name before?' She opened the book. The first page read  
  
You have successfully cast your first spell! It was a spell meant to smuggle the book. Considering that this book would never be allowed to leave the royal library as the high priest doesn't want to admit that he can not unlock the book's secrets, no one must hear of this book or it will vanish. The contents of this book are a collection of Secret Arts of magic and an unlimited amount of spells for all purposes (if there is a spell I don't have then you can eat me!). Simply request a spell and it will be given to you. When you reach certain checkpoints, new spells and information will be required. This book is all that you need in order to do anything. But a warning to you, if your intentions become ill or greedy, the book will disappear and will leave a present behind.  
  
'Hmmm.. This could be interesting' she thought. 'This is all I need to learn all about magic it seems'. She turned the page. It was blank.  
  
"What do I do now?" She said thinking aloud. Words appeared on the blank page.  
  
Request a spell.  
  
"Ummm ok.. Err... How do I..change my clothes?" As soon as she finished the request, words already began to form on the page.  
  
That's easy take off the ones you're wearing and put on new ones.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha. I mean magically" The words vanished and new words appeared in their place.  
  
Right. Just testing you. Cambi i vestiti a __________.(A/N Its Italian)  
  
"Sounds easy enough." So she said "Cambi i vestiti a!" Suddenly all of her clothes disappeared and she was wearing nothing. "HEY!?!?" Then the book glowed and new clothes appeared on her. More words appeared in the book.  
  
Well that's your first mistake. You said change clothes to ____. Sometimes you have to put something in. Anyways magic isn't only incantations. You can do just as much without saying the words or even thinking them. I can tell that you have lots of potential, with some training you could do great things. Would you like a lesson in soundless magic?  
  
"What the hell. Sure". 'The book seriously has a mind of its own. And an attitude, but it seems very useful, its like having my own tutor.' She was getting used to the words vanishing and appearing quickly and watched as new words were conjured.  
  
True magic comes from the soul. There is little power in words that one says. An incantation is only nesissary for complex or sacrificial tasks. Summoning objects is perhaps the simplest task without an incantation, and uses skills required in most silent magic. You must first center your will, your entire being, and your magic into the object. Once it is filled with your magic, you have complete control over it, and can control it. Controlling people or animals requires a similar state of mind but this should not be taken lightly. Attempt to summon something close by. Summoning has been found similar to conjuring monsters, magic and traps in the shadow games. At first it will be difficult, but with each attempt it will become easier until it is second nature to you. Attempt to summon something, if you have trouble just ask.  
  
Kanika thought for a moment. It sounds like lots of control is needed in order to do anything. 'It would be much easier just to use a spell' she thought. She sighed and attempted to focus her mind and spirit into the comb only 3 feet away.....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yami awoke knowing it was going to be a long day. He got up and got dressed and head to the library where Manu was waiting.  
  
"Good morning Manu" Yami grumbled.  
  
"Sir" Manu said bowing. "Today you will come with me and we will be looking at the items. Since you have seen the shadow realm, I think that you are ready to learn more about them, and their legacy." Yami followed as Manu led him to an unfamiliar passage. He reconised the hallway, it was near the room where they had entered the shadow realm the day before. They entered a different room. It was very dark except for the seven golden glowing items in the back of the room, each on a separate table on a cushion. They formed a circle. Yami could almost sense the power being emitted from them as a whole. They looked like seven, but in reality they created one.  
  
"A brief history, before we continue." Manu said. Yami could not take his eyes off the seven glowing items.  
  
"These seven items have been passed down from generation to generation for as long as we have had oral records. It is still unsure what their purpose is, the only thing that is sure." He paused. ".Is that they are in some way strongly connected to the shadow realm." He looked at Yami who was still mesmerized by their glow and pulsing power.  
  
"Yesterday, during the time when you were in the shadow realm, every single item glowed brighter and brighter over the course of 10 minutes. It seemed as if the items were feeding on an unknown source of power. At the end of 10 minutes, the glow faded. It almost completely diminished, and the items flew apart." Manu paused and looked at Yami again.  
  
"What can I do?" Yami looked a bit confused.  
  
"It is tradition that the Pharaoh attempts to unlock their secrets. There is a prophecy: one who is ignorant will know, one who is young will never grow. That one will be both young and old. His journey will be long. He will be consumed by darkness and reborn of light." Manu stood passively. Yami soaked it all in remembering what the specter had said as he passed out. It had said that a long journey has begun. 'Could this be the long journey that it spoke of?' he thought. Yami walked closer to the items,  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Well that one" He said pointing "is the Millennium Ring. And that one" pointing again "is the Millennium Eye, and the Anhk, Tauk, Rod, Scale, and" Pointing to each one in turn "The Millennium Puzzle". Yami thought still feeling black hole of sheer power holding the items together.  
  
He swiftly went up to the circle of items. As he approached he saw what seemed to be a pool of black liquid in the center of the items. Raw energy pulsed from this one vortex. He went up to the Puzzle and picked it up. The raw power seared at his hands but he bluntly ignored the pain still looking at the raw power in his hands. He backed away trying to pull it away, simply out of curiosity. As he slowly and painfully backed away the pool of black seemed to stretch and the items began to glow fainter and fainter as he pulled it away. Until the rod's glow suddenly was blinding. Yami felt the need to put it back. But he didn't want to. Without realizing it, he was slowly walking back to the circle and the light of the items grew, as did the light being emitted from the rod. He fought himself, he wanted to keep the puzzle but at the same time something inside him was wailing to give it back. He walked and placed the puzzle back in its place no sign of the inner struggle showing. The rod went back to its normal glow as did all of the other items. Yami collapsed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the way I changed their ages. Yami, Jou, Kanika and company are all 13 instead of 11. Sorry. I decided that I don't want this to have years and years of boring ranting.  
  
Ok so no one wanted to help me out. So I made it up. I'm trying to stay true to the story but that's hard when I don't know what the story is! Oh well. Question: How old is Manu? And Does Y. Manu of the present have a different name (Mariku something like that)? I would like to know and I might have to change something but if I do, I will most definitely repost the chapter that I change. REQUEST! REREAD! RE-suggest so a friend! REVIEW! 


	7. Away

seashell: *giggles* thanks! For reviewing. The fuzziness keeps coming back to me!  
  
FYI: to those loyal reviewers I have changed something (sorry) Malik is not the high priest. Manu, Malik's father (I made it up since I don't know) is the high priest and Malik has not yet been mentioned. Sorry for the inconvenience but this does change a few things!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't *gasp*. own *gasp* .. I can't say it! Oh, ok I don't own yu gi oh. There I said it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Away~  
  
Kanika spent the whole day attempting the spell and she was very tired. 'If this is simple then I don't know how I'm going to survive being a mage.' She thought. 'I wonder where Yami is. He must be studying since his father punished him I guess. She went over to the book of secret arts.  
  
"What am I doing wrong?" she asked the book  
  
You have little control over your magic I can see. Your magic is centered on emotions. That is rare but not unheard of. When you are sad or angry I suspect that you release lots of magic and energy. Well can learn to control your emotions and emotions such as happiness can spark magic too. You have the concentration part down very well. It is important that you want the thing to happen. For now there will need to be lots of will power behind the magic, later on it will become easy.  
  
"It still is a lot harder than it sounds"  
  
Rest for today and try again tomorrow. Perhaps letting my word sink in will aid you in your concentration and control.  
  
"Not bad advice" She said closing the book. She slipped into bed and promptly fell asleep.  
  
The next morning  
  
Yami Slowly opened his eyes. He started to sit up and rubbed his arms, they were very sore. In fact both arms were still shaking from the pain and raw power that had been endured by them. Yesterday's events were coming back to him as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Manu and the Healer came in. the healer swiftly came over to Yami.  
  
"How do you feel today young master?"  
  
"Sore. Just sore." Still rubbing his arms. And his hands were stinging with the pain of knives. "My hands hurt too." He said. The healer applied some medicine to each arm, and examined his hands. There were no physical ailments anywhere. The healer finished examining Yami, bowed, and then left.  
  
"Do you know what happened yesterday prince?" Manu said a strange curious glint in his eyes.  
  
"I'm not completely sure. The items are amazing. So much raw power. It's a shame that there isn't much known about them, they could be very useful." Suddenly realizing something he gasped. "I remember, I did not replace the puzzle out of my own will. Something in my head told me to. You saw the rod glowed the brightest. Maybe that's what it does, its power?" Manu stood, clearly deep in thought. A smile slowly crossed his face.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe" he said distantly. "Maybe you just figured one of the items out" he said now beaming at Yami. "Maybe its power is to control your mind." Yami nodded and smiled at his own brilliance.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"We must continue your shadow training. There are threats out in the world that will soon begin to come to your attention. We must prepare you for them." Manu said still beaming proudly. Yami just nodded happily and got up.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kanika awoke to the fast breathing of someone in her room. She shot out of bed to see who was there.  
  
A girl who looked only three years older than he looked up from her packing.  
  
"Hello. I'm Isis. I am Manu, the high priest's daughter. We have to hurry." Still continuing to pack some assorted cloaks and things that did not belong to Kanika.  
  
"Hurry? What for?" Kanika asked confused.  
  
"When the sun is there" she said pointing out the window. The sun was already fairly high in the sky. "We must leave. And I was asked to take you there." She said like it was common knowledge.  
  
"Take me where" she said watching Isis shovel the last of Kanika's things into a bag.  
  
"Across the desert. Where your training begins." She said finally handing Kanika the bag.  
  
"I thought that you might need a little time before we leave so I wanted to pack your things. I also thought you might want to say some good byes." She said smiling slyly.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"It's no problem at all. We will be traveling together for about three days so I thought that we should get to know each other." She said smiling. "What's your name?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm Kanika." She said smiling back.  
  
"Well I will leave you to do what you wish. Meet me at the front gate with your things when the sun is directly overhead so that we can prepare. We will travel mostly in the late afternoon and morning." And she hastily left. Kanika sighed. She was leaving already? 'I liked it here though' she thought. She had not had many friends since she grew up alone and an orphan, anyways she was too shy to talk to most people. She would have to leave behind the only friends she had ever made, and she had only known them for a short time. 'At least Isis will be with me' she thought sadly.  
  
She remembered the very large book under her bed. She quickly locked the door and got it out. 'How can I smuggle it this time?' she thought. She looked from her small bag to the book and back again. It certainly would not fit unless she made the bag bigger. Still it would be very heavy. 'Or I could make the book smaller' she smiled to herself, and opened the book.  
  
"How can I make this book smaller?" Instantly words appeared on the surface of the page.  
  
Well, considering the circumstances, I could just give you a spell. But this is just too good practice to pass up don't you agree? Now you really have to shrink the book or else you can't bring it. Does this cause your emotions to change? Remember, the foundation of your magic is in your emotions so you need to focus it on the book. And don't worry there's nothing that you could do to hurt this book.  
  
"Right" she said. She did feel a bit alarmed. The book would rather stay than go with her unless she could do it on her own. 'I'm thinking of this book as a person now! How strange?' she thought.  
  
For about half an hour she tried to shrink the book. She was sure she was getting closer when she saw a faint blue glow surround the book. 'I'll try again' she thought. It was begging to become easier to make the blue glow surround the book, but now she had to shrink it. For what seemed like the thousandth time she concentrated and set that blue glow on the book. This time it was brighter, so she smiled. The instant she smiled it grew very bright. 'I think I've got it!' For as her excitement grew, so did the glow of the book. Now she tried to squeeze the book. So she tried to make the magical glow smaller. It was her magic so it made sense that she would be able to control it and manipulate anything getting in the way. She could almost feel when her magic entered the book, became a part of it, at the same time still willing her magic to get smaller. 'shriiiink!' she thought with excitement. In one fluid movement, her magic a part of the book, her willing it to shrink, it did. It shrunk until it fit in the palm of her hand. She smiled broadly.  
  
"I did it!" She said almost jumping. "How was that?" she said proudly to the tiny book in her hand. Its cover flew opened and gave her an answer. The size of the letters did not change, but she had to flip a few pages in order to read the whole message.  
  
Well done. I didn't expect you to get it that fast. After you get it once it will be much easier to do other soundless magic.  
  
She smiled to herself, exhausted. She took a look outside and it still wasn't time for her to meet Isis. 'Good' she thought, putting the tiny book in her bag. So she hurried down to the library looking for Yami.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Yami was in the library, Manu looking over his shoulder. He was arranging as many possible strategies as he could with the cards he had in his hand. This was a strategy exercise that usually lasted Yami a while. There were so many possibilities, and Manu would not let him stop until he had found every single one. He only had 20 cards, still there were infinite combinations. He looked up from his thoughts when he heard swift footsteps and panting. Kanika came running. A lower priest who was looking at a scroll near by blocked her way, he quickly started to glow blue for a moment. Then in one fluid motion without stopping Kanika waved her hand and he flew out of her way. Manu was too shocked to object so he just let her pass.  
  
"I'm leaving" she said panting. "For training, I leave soon. I wanted to say good by." Yami was beyond tears. He just sat soaking it in. He hadn't known her for long but it suddenly felt like something was weighing down on his heart.  
  
"Good bye" he said quietly. He simply sat up and hugged her as parting friends would. He watched her leave the library, and leave for a long time. He didn't know what he was feeling. Something felt empty now. He couldn't understand or discover what it was. Manu, seeing Yami's face understood perfectly, and swallowed a chuckle. The young prince was growing up, and his cocked head suggested that he didn't know it. Yami sighed, and sat down, the grip in his heart still there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
okies well there you have the next chapter. My birthday is coming up so a nice present would be lots and lots of reviews from you people (hint hint) 


	8. Not Over Yet

Just because a character left doesn't mean it's anywhere near over. I still need more info on anything so that I don't need to go back and change things. I'm trying to make this whole thing so that everything fits and it actually could have happened without changing the future. I guess just enjoy! (If you haven't seen the chamber of secrets yet, bring a stress ball to squeeze at the scary parts so that you don't end up squeezing some stranger's arm in terror!)  
  
(- - - - -) change in place  
  
'thought'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu gi oh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Not Over Yet  
  
Yami was holding the Dark Magician in his hands; he was in the middle of another strategy exercise. To Yami's great surprise, his week of study went by fairly quickly. Tomorrow morning it would be back to studies only for three hours, not all day. He had been busy the past week, Manu was a slave driver. Manu's son Malik had gone with Isis and Kanika at the last minute. Manu wanted to train Malik himself. Yami was still unsure what changed the stubborn high priest's mind so quickly. It was curious. Malik, he was very much like his father, stubborn, and powerful. But Manu had been loyal to the pharaoh for years, he could be harsh at times but was a very effective teacher.  
  
"Yami" Manu said bringing Yami back to reality. "Do you think that you are ready to duel again?"  
  
"Yes" Yami said quietly. "I'm ready"  
  
"You seem very confident of your skills after a short amount of time, but you will not duel in the shadow realm. It can be too dangerous and I can't risk you getting hurt." Yami opened his mouth to object.  
  
"When you can defeat me in a game, and once you are pharaoh, I will allow you to go back to the shadow realm." giving Yami a death glare. Yami hung his head and nodded. So Yami went back to his exercise.  
  
"I will start you with a younger more inexperienced mage for practice later. I will work your training up until you are the best in the kingdom" Manu smiled at his star pupil.  
  
Manu moved over to the window and watched something outside intensely. Yami heard screams, and looked up at Manu who still was looking outside.  
  
"Yami" Manu paused "You are done for the day, go to your room immediately and wait there until you are called upon." Yami hesitantly got up and left. As soon as he was at the end of the hall he heard a door slam as Manu ran the other way down the hall towards the pharaoh's chamber. Something was obviously wrong.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Yami was thoughtfully looking out his window. The guards were massing in front of the palace. They looked very confused and Yami watched as Manu and Yami's father rushed out of the palace towards the group. He was beginning to hear yelling coming from a long way away. His father was shouting orders and pointing. Manu was raising his arms and yelling too trying to get the crowd in order. Groups of rich families were gathering in front of the palace too. They all looked extremely scared which only added to the chaos. The yelling was getting closer and the level of panic in the people was rising. Families were huddled together now being led into the palace by small groups of guards. Yami simply watched all of this in silence.  
  
He noticed Jou, Anzu and Honda come running with their families. They looked scared too. Anzu turned towards Yami's window and looked at him. He was pained to see such a helpless, frightened expression on her face. He was told to stay in his room, but he couldn't stand to be so helpless watching all of this. So he stealthily walked down the corridor, and headed towards the main hall and the entrance.  
  
When he arrived in the main hall he was in a panic. The yelling was getting closer and he swore he could almost smell fear in the air. He finally saw Anzu's face as white as a sheet, she Jou and Honda's families were being led into the gathering chamber. Before they could enter Yami caught up to them.  
  
"What's going on?" Yami asked urgently yet trying not to bee seen by the guards.  
  
"There are people with weapons coming from the east side." Jou said. Honda was trying to comfort Anzu; she still looked deathly pale (dieee evill! *Cough* sorry not yet). "They pass by the house of every poor man, but killed everyone in the Omari family as they passed." Yami stood with wide eyes. They seemed to be after the rich. That would include royalty.  
  
Order had finally been achieved outside the palace. War cries were beginning to become clear from a distance. The palace's warriors, mages and priests stood waiting for the oncoming mob.  
  
Yami went outside to get a better look at what was going on. The mob was finally visible. All wore ragged clothes. It seemed to be a large amount of the poor population. Why were they so mad? It wasn't the Pharaoh's fault that they were poor. Was it?  
  
Many of the guards backed away at the sight of the leader. It was Thabit. He was known for his ruthlessness. He was feared for his skills as a fighter, duelist and a Mage. He was feared by all who were not on his side. Thabit. Thabit Bakura.  
  
~*~*~  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Its Bakura's daddy! Seems pretty powerful. I got a review from someone who requested something about Bakura. I will not name it so that I don't ruin the surprise but if you must know I am going to elaborate on someone's idea. It gave me ideas so thanks JesusKing for the inspiration. Really strange things spark ideas in my head by the way. The things I do to try and make you people happy. I hope it does.  
  
I was so sad that only one person reviewed the last chapter. Is it getting bad? Is it a good idea gone wrong? Please tell me if I'm leading this in the wrong direction or something. And send me presents for my birthday! 


	9. Thabit Bakura

Well. It seems that the teachers are having a contest. First prize to the one who can cause the most stress in the students. Not a fun game for me. I was sort of waiting for another episode since it seems that they are going into some of what happens in the past. My original plans change constantly.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh. Just a couple of ... Forget that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thabit Bakura.. Bakura.. That kid who had attacked him and Kanika.. He said that he was Bakura. 'A name you will soon learn to fear'. Surely Thabit was related to that kid in some close way. No one could miss the resemblance. The only difference was that Thabit's hair was sulfur-black. And Bakura's was pure white.  
  
The guards had already barred the gates with all that they had as the last of the people were herded into the palace. Yami watched in awe as the mob futilely attempted to break down the tall steadfast walls. Thabit stood watching, laughing, cheering them on.  
  
Yami saw Bakura's familiar face. The one who had attacked them. He was there in the back. Sulking around, looking for a smaller, less chaotic entrance. Blazing red sparks were sent up from the crowd. Thabit had sent them. He held a slender coal black staff that ended in a blood red sphere. The staff, a symbol that he was a full fledged mage. The colors and construction, made to reflect his own personality, nature and power. The mob parted and quieted, suddenly. Whispers spread throughout the crowd like the plague.  
  
The pharaoh yelled an order. Yami could not hear. All he could hear was the ear shattering thumping of his own heart. Suddenly all the royal forces ran. They ran not towards the oncoming mob, but away. Retreating? No. only sheltering themselves from the blinding energy forming in front of Thabit's staff.  
  
Yami realized what was about to happen and ducked behind one of the sleek marble pillars that led to the entrance of the pearl colored palace. Thabit released the energy at once in one soundless, breathless blast. The gate and 20 feet of wall had been leveled and were now flying randomly at the Pharaoh's forces.  
  
A large chunk of wall came flying and hit the pillar that Yami was shielding himself by. It went clear through the pillar and on through several more. Yami could feel tearing at his cheeks, tiny bits of blasted marble, brick and metal, all being propelled at horrendous speeds. Followed by a wave of energy that pushed Yami flat on his back. It stung as he landed on sharp shards of more debris.  
  
All at once the silence that proceeded the storm ended. He could hear battle cries, clashing swords and more blasts of energy all at once. Still, his heartbeat was the loudest thing he could hear. Yami scrambled up. Every muscle and bone in his body burning and aching. The cries of the suffering filled his ears and the clang of swords filled his heart.  
  
Everything seemed in slow motion as a crazed young man came running. He a poisoned spike spear high above his head, he was running flat out, directly at Yami. Yami was frozen in fear. All he could do was watch helplessly as his body and mind were locked.  
  
Sub- consciously, Yami raised his left hand and a wave of energy rushed through him. The sound of shattering glass filled the air, and the charging man stopped feet from Yami. His eyes vacant, seeming that he lost the will to fight. Yami had no idea what he had done; only that he had saved his own hide.  
  
At this same moment, at the other end of the palace; The Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Rod both glowed brightly. The glow soon faded.  
  
All that Yami was concerned with was getting away from the mad mobs and the heated battle. He ran around the side of the palace, since the front was completely blocked by debris, fighting, and bodies.  
  
Yami turned a corner and came upon an unexpected sight. Thabit Bakura stood facing Manu, with daggers in his eyes; the two mages stood facing each other as if staring through each other. With a swift wave of Thabit's hand, both Thabit and Manu disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Yami continued on around to a hidden entrance. Yami was surprised to find Bakura lurking around the same entrance that he was headed for. As if he had grown up in the palace, he knew the exact location. Yami watched curiously as he crawled through the enchanted hole in the wall. Yami curiously followed.  
  
Bakura silently and swiftly ran through the palace. He almost glided with assurance and speed. Yami followed less quickly and more stealthily as not to be heard by Bakura.  
  
Bakura rounded the corner to the dark hallway that Yami had only just found a few weeks ago. Bakura ran with urgency now down the hall and stopped in front of the room that led to the chamber of the items. He entered and Yami ran down the hall to follow. Yami watched as Bakura cautiously walked towards the faintly glowing circle of items. He stopped in front of the ring. He reached for it.  
  
"Stop!" Yami called, without realizing what he was doing. Bakura turned abruptly to face him, his eyes blazing in fury. "What do you think you're doing!?!?" Yami yelled more passionately this time.  
  
"Taking what is rightfully mine" Bakura said quietly, yet confidently.  
  
"These have belonged to the pharaoh and his family for thousands of years! I won't let you steal a single one!" Yami ran up to the circle and stood the short distance between Bakura and the ring. Bakura sneered.  
  
"You know nothing of these items. They are useless to you." A smile crossed his face. "I am destined to have them. With their power I can end suffering in this world."  
  
"You know not of what you speak!" Yami called defiantly. "No one knows their true uses. What makes you think that you can use them better than the pharaoh, The morning and the evening star, the one chosen by Ra to rule!!" Yami passionately yelled.  
  
"You and your pharaoh know nothing." Bakura spat. "You know nothing of the power that sits in your hands, waiting for someone to harness it.In your library; you have no records, no knowledge of the time from where they came. I do. With their power, I can give plenty to those who have none. I will not allow anyone to suffer as I have. I will conquer death, no one will have to suffer the loss of a loved one, I will rule for an eternity and all shall be content." Yami retracted "And all of you scum who have disregarded the suffering. lived the high life while they wallow in the dirt. every one of you will fall at my hands, and you will see what true suffering is. (seashell: MWHAHAHA! .sorry bout that just had to relive some tension) Yami stood speechless. 'Maybe that's why people are so unhappy.'  
  
Bakura reached for the ring again, but Yami still blocked his way. "This if for the best!" Bakura yelled, lunging at Yami. It seemed that Bakura was trying to strangle Yami, but he ended up knocking over the ring, both stopped abruptly and breathlessly at the sound of clod metal clanging on the floor, the sound echoed and vibrated through the air. The Rod suddenly glowed brightly. Yami rose and put the ring back, and Bakura silently walked from the chamber and back outside. After replacing the Ring, Yami walked soundlessly back to his room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
BWHAHAHA! MWHAHAHA! Sorry it was hard to keep straight face. I was just reading a really funny humor fic while writing this and felt like laughing. Next chappie up whenever. Reviewies! 


	10. Loss

Well today I'm snowed in the house so I've had time to write a chapter! We have 6 inches of snow and its still comin' down hard! Snow Fuuuuuun! ^____________^  
  
Disclaimer: ................. I don't own yugioh.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
~loss~  
  
Cries of pain, determination, and sorrow still filled the evening air. Yami sat on his bed, soft, warm, and protecting. He sat. Sounds of sorrow, pain, and victory met his ears. He heard these sounds for the first time in the last four hours. For those four hours he sat oblivious to all that had gone on around him. Though his eyes opened, he did not see, though awake, he slept. For four hours he sat while the battle raged around him. He remained all night, sitting frozen on his bed. Though unmoving his mind was racing.  
  
What happened? He asked himself the same question over and over again waiting for something or someone to answer. He knew exactly what happened. It lay fresh in his mind. Both had silently left, without a single word their brawl settled, though no victor. Yami had the strange feeling that he did not walk away, nor did Bakura. Yami had been shocked to loose control over his own body. Bakura had said that the items held great powers. Maybe this was one. After hours that had seemed like seconds, his thoughts were interrupted as someone burst through the door.  
  
"Yami!" A priest burst through the door, dread covered his face, replaced by relief. Yami looked up at him and a group of other priests and mages that had gathered in the door. All looked down at him, many looks of intense relief, others looked annoyed to find the mischievous young prince in such an obvious place.  
  
Before saying anything Yami knew what the priests were going to say. They would say that Manu was very worried when Yami was seen outside the safety of his room. His father would scold him for disobeying Manu, and then he would have another week of pure study. Yami could almost feel it.  
  
Yami was surprised to see many of the worried faces replaced with distress.  
  
"Come Yami" The first who had entered said "The pharaoh would like to have a word with you." Of course he wanted a word with him. It would probably be endless words. With a sigh Yami rose and followed the priest down the long, broad hallway. Yami didn't notice all of the cheerless eyes following his footsteps.  
  
Yami could feel distress in the air as he entered the grand chamber. His father sat upon his throne, slightly battered, with healers buzzing around him each trying to heal a fresh wound, though none where that bad. He had his head in his hands, and was staying dangerously still as so many were moving around him. All noise stopped as Yami was led in. The world stood still and everyone bowed silently at the entrance of the prince.  
  
The sudden silence alerted the pharaoh to Yami's entrance. He slowly took his head from his hands and looked into his son's dark amethyst eyes. Yami met his father's gaze. He saw sadness, fear, despair and anguish. The pharaoh dismissed everyone in the chamber as Yami moved closer to the throne where the pharaoh sat.  
  
"You are worried." Yami stated, not asked. The pharaoh responded only by looking away. Yami noticed that his father looked older than he was, like one who has seen too much.  
  
Yami was surprised that his father was not engaged in endless talking by now. He had expected to be scolded, then pitied, then hit, embraced, punished, then let away.  
  
"Where were you." Yami almost couldn't hear his father's whisper.  
  
"Trying to make sure they were safe." Yami knew that his father would know exactly who he was talking about.  
  
"Tell me everything. What did you see."  
  
It was a strange question. Yami was used to having his father do all of the talking. Inside he screamed to tell his father every detail still fresh in his mind as if it was still happening. Yami didn't know where to start. So much had happened. He spoke of yesterday's events briefly, but his father stopped him at certain times. He was curious. He persisted on certain things. What exactly had he done to the charging attacker? Why was Bakura in the item room? Why didn't you stop him? What did you say happened to the item? All these questions arose. But no direct answer could come to his mind. These were the questions he had asked himself for the last day. He could only answer by nodding his head. No. He had no idea.  
  
"What of you?" he asked, more out of politeness than of curiosity. The pharaoh silently turned to the window again. He sat in silence for what seemed like forever to Yami, but he dare not interrupt his thoughts.  
  
"They were driven away." He said distantly. Such a short answer took so much thought?  
  
"Why had they come?" Yami cocked his head innocently. The fact was that he was sure he knew the answer. The one Bakura had given him. He awaited his own father's answer.  
  
"They were unhappy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They starve. They suffer." He said this coolly! As if it didn't matter! This only shows that everything Bakura said was right.  
  
"Yet you do nothing." He said icily.  
  
"No" By now Yami was furious and confused. What was his father thinking? He was letting lots of people suffer and die, day in and day out, knowing but doing nothing, it made no sense!  
  
"Why" still trying to stay indifferent, it was getting harder and harder to hold back rage from his voice.  
  
"They do not matter" by now Yami recognized the emptiness of his father's voice, his eyes seemed vacant now. Just thinking about it sent ice down his spine. But he held back a shiver.  
  
"Why" he was shaking now.  
  
"Son. Come closer" Yami hesitated but obeyed, his father motioned him right by his side. He now stood overlooking the entire chamber. At the end of the hall there was a large window. It was empty now, but from the shards of glass still clinging to the frame he could see what was illustrated. He remembered that it once showed the pharaoh. Sitting gallantly on his throne. Now, the image of the pharaoh was broken and gone. All that was left was the images of the items, that circled the pharaoh on his throne. Through the broken window he could see the city.  
  
"This will soon be yours." Yami looked at his father, confused. "Once you are Pharaoh, you will find what is most important, and what stands in the way of that most important thing. You do not understand now, but you will." Yami didn't understand, still the calmness of his fathers voice when talking about the lives of others enraged him.  
  
"I still don't understand why!" letting his rage show now. His father lazily turned to him, and slapped him across the face. Blackness raging in his eyes.  
  
"You will understand. In time." Yami was afraid of his father's force. "There are more important things." All at once, the emptiness left his father's eyes. He had a ghostly look on his face now. He put his head in his hands. "Go" Yami didn't hesitate to comply. He got up and rushed to the doors, then slowed down. Then stopped. A thought crossed his mind.  
  
"Father.?" he waited for his father to recognize that he was talking to him. He took his head from his hands and looked at his son. He looked defeated. More like he had lost a great battle than won. Yami figured that he should study as much as he could, considering the threat to another attack. "Where's Manu?"  
  
"Dead"  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__^_^  
  
blah blah balh. Well I have nothing to say to that! Later! I gotta go sledding now! La la la la la *bounces through fields of snow* in case you haven't noticed I like snow. We rarely get snow. Hehehe! Snoooow! 


	11. Studying Fun

Wow I've been reading a bunch of really good stories and almost forgot about you people.  
  
Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters and some plot from yugioh for the reader's entertainment and my own sick pleasure. [sea cucumber: *evil laughter*]  
  
^________________________________________________________________^  
  
Yami's head was swimming. Dead? Manu? No. not possible. Manu is the best duelist on our side. No. not dead. No cant be. Father is acting weird. No. not dead. No. Can't be dead. No. cant. Impossible. Yami stood frozen by his father's words.  
  
Manu was dead. Father is in despair. Manu was his best friend. He is in no condition for anything. It is strange. Father seemed very different very fast. Yami was unsure of what will happen next. It hit him. Someone will take advantage of this. He could almost feel it. In fact he was sure of it. As if he could already see it happening. Not quite a great battle, but he would need to become a master duelist. And fast. Very fast. He found it strange, he was so sure of what will happen. Almost as if he can see it happening.  
  
In the distant corridor the tauk glowed, and faded.  
  
Yami left silently to the library. Where he studied all night.  
  
Yami remained obsessed with study for days. He knew something would happen. The only question is when.  
  
He was scared for himself and for his friends. His friends. maybe. he could take a quick break from work. just to see how they are. He hadn't seen them since the attack on the palace five days ago.  
  
So when the sun was high in the sky he headed to the front gate. There were three guards standing on each side and two mages on watch. They looked bored but alert. 'I think I missed something here.' There were never this many people at the gate. or what once was the gate. So with air of purpose and superiority he walked calmly and naturally to the. hole in the wall.  
  
"Turn back young master" a mage said. He clearly seemed unsure yet tried to mask his doubt with a commanding voice. Yami obviously had missed something. Well. It would make sense that no one was allowed out of the palace after such an assault. Yami tried to ignore the guards' now threatening stares and walked past, his chin high in the air. His face read 'I-can-do-whatever-I-want-so-leave-me-alone' Of course the mages saw through this mask and could see his uncertainty. Sure he was no goody tissue but still he had guilt written all over him.  
  
"No one is to enter or leave these walls sir." A transparent emerald barrier now blocked the hole in the wall, as a Mage lifted his staff. Yami noted that it was brown; it looked as if he had taken twigs and twisted them together. It ended in a bright green glowing sphere.  
  
Yami almost pouted. But he held it back. He was far too dignified to put such an expression on his gracious face. So he merely crossed his arms across his chest and put on a sour look. To his great pleasure the mage retracted. To his great disappointment that look of doom did not cause the jade barrier to waver in any way. So he walked back into the palace, the acid expression still covering his face.  
  
Before entering his eyes lit up, remembering a much smaller crawl hole in the wall somewhere farther down. He ran off to find it. As he ran, he noted that more guards were circling around the inside of the wall. All the way around. He couldn't possibly get to the crawl hole without being spotted. Boy, the palace was going to get lonely.  
  
The days continued to Yami's disappointment long and lonely. At least he was getting some good practice in. He was becoming very good at dueling. He had already challenged several priests. He won every time! He was thrilled with his own self progress. He didn't even have an instructor but he was progressing daily. Lucky for him one day his friends came to rescue him from his lonely enclosure.  
  
"Yamiiii!" someone hissed. Waking him from a deep warm comfortable slumber.  
  
"Yammiiiiiii!!" he rolled over again, this time agitated.  
  
"YAMI!" the hiss turned into a low roar.  
  
"Ow"  
  
"Get off"  
  
"Shhh! Guys we're gonna get caught!"  
  
Yami knew who it was by now. He bolted upright in his bed and listened for where the voices were coming from.  
  
"Ow! That was my head!"  
  
Outside! Yami rushed over to the small balcony protruding from his room. The voices grew louder.  
  
"Oh Ra he's heavy"  
  
"Don't say that! He'll hear you!"  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
Yami looked over the edge to see his friends. He smiled to himself and hissed down at them.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Oi! Hey Yami!"  
  
"Honda Shhhhh!"  
  
"Sorry Ms. Wake-every-body-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night 'let's go save Yami!'" he danced around and talked in a high voice. Clearly imitating Anzu.  
  
"Come on down Yami! We're bustin' ya outta here!"  
  
Yami looked down.  
  
"How should I get out?"  
  
"I dunno? We brought a rope but we can't throw it up high enough! I know! Jump! Yeah! We'll catch you!"  
  
"I don't like this idea of yours Jou."  
  
"Come on! What could happen?"  
  
Yami decided not to answer that question and started studying the drop. About two stores up, if he did jump, he wouldn't get very far.  
  
"Here!"  
  
Yami felt something rough and heavy hit him in the face. It scratched him a little.  
  
"Hey! If you coulda done that the whole time then why did ja let Honda the heavyweight try and climb on top of me to throw it up?"  
  
"Oh come on! It was just lucky! Anyways, you two goofballs looked pretty funny"  
  
Yami chuckled as he tied the rope firmly to a column right inside his room. He checked to make sure it was tight, and threw the other end down.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Oi! You hit me!"  
  
"that's cause something thorny fell on my face ya twit!"  
  
"Shhh! That was the rope numb nuts!"  
  
"Getting a little harsh there Anzu?"  
  
"Ooooh! I'm tired and cold! I just want to get out of here without getting caught and your bickering isn't helping!"  
  
That silenced them. for the moment. Yami clung to the rope for dear life and prepared to climb down. He remembered. He might need a few things.  
  
*********************************  
  
seashell: Ok im tired so I'll stop there. I just realized that all of my chapters are very short. When I think about it, for some of you busy people that may be convenient. If you want I'll try and make them longer. But it will take longer to update. Oh well. Oh yeah! And one more thing! To: Kibascutie, Schala85, and Laura-Grace. I love you! You people are the only reason I write this crap! Every single little review makes me so happy! Come on! Gimme a hug! I would guess that this would cause many to back away very very slowly.  
  
Sea cucumber: O.O' Stay away! *shoves seashell on the ground* You're gonna scare away everybody like that!!! *notices strange looks* im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry! Like she said ... thanks reviewers. Just. less strongly so.  
  
Seashell: I would like it if someone wanted a hug cause I reviewed.  
  
Sea cucumber:..... That's because you're you and you're special.. I remembered a little thing. Here's an interesting question. If a story is on your favorites list then does that mean you like the story? And if you like the story Then don't you want it to continue? And if you want it to continue then don't you REVIEW!!! I am surprised that my story is on the favs. List of someone who I've never seen in reviews!!! This surprised me! Is my story not worthy of your reviews? *breathing heavily* If you like it then REVIEW!!!  
  
Seashell: ok now you're gonna scare the reviewers away. Calm down!  
  
Sea cucumber: I WILL WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!!!!!  
  
Seashell: How exactly do you know this?  
  
Sea cucumber: BECAUSE I AM THE ALL KNOWING ALL SEEING SEA CUCUMBER !!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seashell: *clasps a hand over sea cucumber's gaping mouth* I think they get the point! ^_^  
  
Sea cucumber: good! ^_^ this is MY story. but I let seashell write this chapter. those eyes are just too cute to resist.  
  
Seashell: oi! I forgot! I missed a few episodes. So how DO they duel in the past? I saw a little of one of the recent ones but not enough to get what was going on. other than dueling tablets. That's part of the reason I stopped here.  
  
Sea cucumber: REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! Review! review! review! (echo)............... 


	12. Sneaking Out

seashell: *hugs back* I love hugs!  
  
sea cucumber: Stop being such an optimist!  
  
seashell:...... I'm a hikari......... that's what I do....................  
  
sea cucumber: well I'm getting sick of it! This story sux! Why don't we just give up already! No one cares! This is all wasted time and effort in the end when we all die and are forgotten! Our souls will swirl around in an endless abyss for all eternity for all we know!!!  
  
seashell: you really know how to ruin a mood.  
  
sea cucumber:.... I'm a Yami.... That's what I do.  
  
Disclaimer: [insert humorous disclaimer here] + the words I+ don't+ own +yugioh.  
  
'Thought. I think I should be getting used to this now...'  
  
"Speech. you should be getting used to this by now...."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
~Sneaking Out~  
  
Yami grabbed a few things. He swiftly wrote a note to his father saying that he is ok and will be back in a while. He grabbed his only common cloak, one that would well hide his hair. And his papayas deck. He looked admirably at it sitting in his hands. He used these to practice and in duels that were more for fun than for stakes. Lately he had tried dueling some priests in his free time, which he had no lack of being confided to the palace grounds by guard. He had won every time and was pleased with his self progress. He looked over the delicate ink swirling on the papayas paper making the image seem life- like. He had learned to enjoy the time to himself, but anxiously pocketed the deck and raced out to his balcony to meet his friends.  
  
"Look out below!!!" he hissed. It was a miracle that no one had woken up by now. The three teens awaiting him below were talking and bugging each other loudly.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Stop shushin' us, K Anzu?"  
  
"I wouldn't be shushing you if I wasn't worried about getting caught Jou!"  
  
Yami smiled to himself and once again checked to make sure that the rope was secure enough to hold his full weight. He grabbed the rope firmly with both hands and sighed to himself. 'Ra help me.' So far so good. It didn't collapse under his full weight the second his feet left the balcony floor. 'Maybe he does like me.' The rope was grinding against the edge of the balcony as he slowly climbed down. He was in a way walking down the wall, both hands firmly clutching the rope.  
  
He was already one story down and wouldn't die if he fell now. 'That's a relief.' The grinding rope finally began to give. He could hear the fibers splitting as he rapidly climbed down the wall. The rope snapped under his weight and he fell the remaining few feet.  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
"Are you guys ok?"  
  
"Watch where ya fall next time Yami!"  
  
"Sorry Jou. At least it was a soft landing" Anzu and Honda snickered.  
  
"Humph. Maybe for you it was. But you're no feathered pillow yourself pal. Especially dropping 6 or 7 feet (I don't know what that is in meters)." They all laughed at Jou's comment.  
  
"Shhh!" Yami tensed. He thought he heard something. "We better get out of here" He whispered. All three of his friends nodded. They walked around the high wall. The front gate was in the other direction.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Shhh! Honda found another hole in the back a few days ago. We've been trying to find a way to break you out for weeks. All the guards around there were asleep when we came in, let's just hope they still are."  
  
"Wow! Thanks Anzu!"  
  
"Don't thank her! All she did was worry about how to get the four of us out alive"  
  
"Shut it Jou!"  
  
"Well that would be important too you know."  
  
"No need to worry with me here." Yami could almost see the grin Jou's face, except it was still too dark. All he could see was slightly grey blobs in the darkness.  
  
"I would consider that all the reason to worry pal."  
  
"Hey! You're not helping!"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"Ok im gettin' annoyed with all the shushin'!"  
  
"I wouldn't have to if you'd keep quiet!"  
  
"Him? Quiet? Is that possible?" Yami said with a grin.  
  
"Why if I could see witch blob in the dark you are then I'd-"  
  
"Look there it is! And the guards aren't even there! Come on lets run for it before they come back!"  
  
They all took off sprinting for the darker part of the wall following Honda.  
  
"Hey you get back!" A guard came running holding a lamp high above his head shedding light on the four trying to sneak out.  
  
"Go!" Yami called at his friends. Still hoping that no one else was awake from the noise.  
  
Jou and Honda's long legs had long since pulled them ahead of Anzu and Yami. Honda was franticly squirming through the hole, and Jou was pushing him from behind.  
  
"Come on Honda! You're cutting back on all the food from now on!"  
  
By the time Honda and Jou got through Yami had already started. He had no trouble at all sliding through the hole with his smaller size.  
  
"Help!"  
  
Anzu was stuck. Honda and Jou who had all ready started running away from the wall looked back to see Anzu's head, arms and waist through the hole. Tears streaming down her face, she was clutching Yami's wrists until they were white. Yami was attempting to pull her out. But she was stuck. No. The guard had caught up with her on the other side and was trying to pull her through the other way.  
  
Both Jou and Honda grabbed an arm and yanked with all their strength. Anzu's hips and legs emerged from the hole as well as two arms still around her ankles. She was crying hysterically and yelling.  
  
"Get him off! Get im off get im offff!!!!"  
  
The guard was too big to fit through the hole but still clung to Anzu's ankles. Yami grabbed hold of both wrists still wrapped around her ankles and squeezed until they turned white. The guard was squirming on the other side, fighting not to let go, but gave in, in the end to his numb ghostly white hands. Honda and Jou pulled Anzu off the ground as soon as she was free. She was still crying madly as they dragged her upright. Yami put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. NO YAMI DON"T GIVE IN SHE"S EVIL!!! Tears still streaming down her cheeks they ran along the Nile for a long time in silence as dawn crept upon them.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
seashell: it was so painful to write that. But Yami is such a good person sometimes. I had to do it even if it was to Anzu.  
  
sea cucumber: I heard a rumor that Anzu in Egypt was a pretty good person. And she's only a bitch in the present.  
  
seashell: Lies! LIES I TELL YOU!!! SHE IS EEEVILLL!!!  
  
sea cucumber: naah! She's just a bitch. Just a Fcensor censor bitch.  
  
seashell: I guess so... but clowns... now there is your supreme source of all evil right there!  
  
sea cucumber: O.o'  
  
seashell: seriously!! How could someone be so happy with all the badness In the world!?! I think that they're so happy because it's all their doing. and they are pleased that all their plans are going perfectly. *twitch*  
  
sea cucumber: Not all clowns are evil. That's a stereotype. Just like not all Yami's are good.  
  
seashell: .. Yami's aren't supposed to be good. That's the point. Hence the name Yami meaning darkness.  
  
sea cucumber:.... So.......  
  
seashell: oh! We took a yugioh character test today! I was Ryou Bakura and sea cucumber was Malik Ishitarcan't spell the name. do you think that's fitting? Oh oh ! and when we took another I was Yugi Mouto and sea cucumber was Yami Bakura! I love those test thingies..  
  
sea cucumber: ...... Don't get too excited. *pause* *sigh* I guess I'm a little happier than before since I wrote out a plan for this fic. It isn't random impulses anymore!  
  
Random people: yay......  
  
seashell: and some of it you let me write! Yay!  
  
Random people: yay............  
  
seashell: so yeah. just put in a review saying that you were here. I still can't wait to get a review from the person who has me on their favorites list but hasn't ever reviewed. I'm still waiting. *twitch* patiently.. *twitch*  
  
sea cucumber: Critiquing reviews are nice too. but just saying hi is sufficient. 


	13. Market

Im back. Sorry ive taken so long, I sort of couldn't think. Ive gotten some very encouraging reviews *sniff* it inspired me to write. *sniffle*  
  
Disclaimer: ?? ???????????? (you can guess what that says.)  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Yami ran ahead of his friends. He enjoyed feeling the warm morning air on his face. A giant smile crossed his face. He was free, with his friends, and next to the Nile. He stopped for his friends to catch up. Anzu stopped next to him. Both Honda and Jou were doubled over panting; only just standing they were propped up on each other. Standing right next to the river. Yami smiled even larger and ran full speed for both of them. Realization crossed Honda's face as he attempted to get up. His sore muscles wouldn't listen. Jou and Honda cried out.  
  
"Yami!!! AAH!!!"  
  
Yami crashed into them both. Jou fell right into the river with a huge splash. Honda teetered on the edge for a moment trying to regain his balance. Anzu stood laughing and Yami smiled at his handiwork. Jou surfaced, sputtering and frowning, his hair was covering his eyes. Honda grabbed Yami's arm to catch his balance as he fell in pulling Yami in with him. They created an even bigger splash as they both fell in landing right on top of Jou. Anzu sat blinded by tears of laughter as the three of them in the river splashed and wrestled each other.  
  
After a few moments Yami had another brilliant idea. Honda and Jou were still franticly splashing each other and began trying to push the other's head under. They kept splashing Anzu and so she was busy with them, so Yami stealthily got out of the river with out a sound. He crept behind Anzu. She was sitting watching the excitement, laughing at their efforts, and yelling at them when they splashed her, with her feet in the water. Yami pushed her in the water. She screamed in surprise and created the biggest splash of all. They all laughed. Except Anzu, she was flaming and dripping wet as she crawled out and shook a fist at Yami who was doubled over in laughter. Honda and Jou had forgotten their little brawl soon after hearing the huge splash and after seeing Anzu.  
  
They spent the rest of the day playing in the Nile. It was a great day. Yami hadn't had so much fun in a while. But he was sure that his father would do one of two things. Either he would worry, or he would flame. Either way the guards would be on the lookout for him but if his father was flaming, the guards would be a lot more aggravated and on a careful watch. At the end of the day Yami head back to the palace. In his hand he had a note saying that he was ok. He paid a little boy two silver coins to bring it to the palace. He and his friends traveled deeper into the city, away from the palace towards Honda's home.  
  
Honda lived in one of the poorer sections of the city. He didn't have a mother or father so he lived alone in a house that he had repaired with Jou. Yet he practically lived with Jou and Jou lived with him, they were constantly together and constantly fighting like brothers. As they traveled deeper into the city Yami became uneasy. He had pulled his hood up a long time ago but still he felt as if people were staring at him and his friends. Almost like they could tell.  
  
Yami was relived to reach Honda's house and they all fell asleep soon after arriving in the cozy hut.  
  
  
  
Yami awoke just before the sun began to rise. A feeling of uneasiness was settled in his heart as pulled his cloak tighter around himself for warmth and comfort. He sat for a while in silence listening to the night's doings. He could hear the rustling of leaves and the light swooshing of cloaks moving in the streets. That was little to worry for though, thieves and travelers walked the streets many nights, but the guards patrolled. If anything happened, they would hear.  
  
There was also the constant chirping of bugs and other animals. He thought he heard a tiny rattle. Then he heard rustling nearby. He pulled the cloak tighter around himself and closed his eyes, soon to fall asleep. He never saw the pair of bright purple eyes peering though a crack in the wall or noticed the tiny hiss that lulled him back to sleep...  
  
Yami awoke again after falling asleep once more. Now it was very bright outside. Anzu, Honda and Jou were having breakfast. He got up and ate with them. The sun was fairly high in the sky. There was lots of bustling outside in the streets. Many people were headed to the market some to buy and some to steal.  
  
The group headed out to the market place too. They all wore cloaks, Yami's hid most, the others simply wanted to look casual. It would look pretty strange if in the group only one went hidden. It would be best if they all be left alone.  
  
Each cart had new wonders. Food on some, ornaments on others. There was lots of jewelry and Anzu was very excited by that. She had plenty of money so she bought as much as she could. She marveled at herself in a mirror with all of her new shiny trinkets. Honda only looked as they walked past since neither he nor Jou had the money for anything. They both said that jewelry is girly stuff anyways so they wouldn't want any. But In the end they were found drooling over a cart filled with exotic and ancient items. Yami had not bought anything. Nothing he had seen could come near surpassing the treasures of the palace. Yet, he was drawn to the cart that Honda and Jou were drooling over. They were particularly interested in old shining jeweled daggers and their leather holders.  
  
The merchant's face was shadowed by a hood. His voice was deep and melodic.  
  
"What can I do to help you?"  
  
"We're just looking." The merchant was eyeing them, if he had eyes. Yami sunk into his cloak to farther hide his face. He could see a gold glimmer off a tooth of the merchant as he smiled widely. Among the items at the cart were scrolls. Many were old, some illegible. Yami picked one up only to find part of it crumple into dust. The merchant didn't make him pay, for he knew that it was old and brittle.  
  
"May I interest you in some spells?"  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"Nonsense! Everyone needs one of these!" He went to the back of the cart and rummaged through many old scrolls and shiny items. They watched in amazement. Who knew so many things could fit into so small a space. The merchant returned holding several scrolls and a small pouch.  
  
"What exactly does this spell do?" Yami was very suspicious, and yet something compelled him to listen.  
  
"This..." He said laying out the scrolls on the table. "...... Is a spell of reincarnation."  
  
They all seemed to hold back their surprise. What would a simple merchant be doing walking around with a reincarnation spell? And why not bring it straight to the pharaoh? Surely he would pay any price desired for such powers. Any why offer it to kids? Maybe wearing cloaks they looked older and important?  
  
"I don't think we're interested...." Yami began as he motioned for his friends to walk away.  
  
"You will need them." A smile crossed the man's face. He spoke with much certainty. In the man's eyes complete understanding could be seen. He knew exactly who they were.  
  
And in the same moment Yami felt sure as well. This would some day be very important to all. He knew with the same reassurance that he knew his own name. In fact all four of them felt utterly sure.  
  
"We will take them." Yami spoke up and held out his entire purse of money.  
  
The merchant's face remained hidden. All that could be seen was a thin line of a smile that crossed his face for a moment. "You need not pay so much good sir." He took the purse in his hands and took out 13 gold coins. "This will be sufficient." He gathered the scrolls and the small pouch. "All that you will need is here. You do not need to have any magical abilities because I also give you these gems." He flipped the pouch upside down to reveal several faintly glowing gems of all different colors. Each was about the size of a fingertip and a different smooth shape. He gave one of them to each. Four remained softly glowing in his hand.  
  
Who knows why the man was so generous? They took the scrolls and the gems and left. Yami still had quite a bit of money in his purse. They stuffed the items in their pockets and continued down the street. The feeling of sureness left them.  
  
  
  
A priest of low rank was strolling through the palace walking down a long deserted corridor, simply passing through. He stopped in the doorway of the item room to see the tauk's blinding glow slowly fading.  
  
^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~^_~  
  
So JA. *sniffle* I will never know what you people see in this. I dunno, I don't really like the show anymore now im just in it for the fanfiction. My friends would laugh at me if I told them I like yu gi oh. It seems like a kids show and stuff but that's just because of the mean dubbers. Ah well... it keeps me sane.....wait.... when did I become sane?....... Right. Yeah..... Thanks for the encouragement. *sniffle* Finals coming up. Glee. Don't 4get about me. Happy New Year. Yeah. MEEP! 


	14. Any Crime

*cries* nobody is here! *crickets chirp* oh don't worry you're not nobody. *dolphin squeaks* neither are you. *gulper eel comes from the depths of the sea and gulps seashell.*  
  
seashell: MURHP (muffled 'meep!') M-MN- MWN-MMIOH! (I don't own yugioh.)  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
~Any Crime~  
  
Every day Yami paid a kid to bring a note to the palace. By the time his father was sitting reading it on the throne each day, Yami was long gone. About a week after he had snuck out of the palace, the group found themselves yet again in the market. This time looking for food. Many carts and stands were piled with different fruits and meats. They each held tight to there purse in fear of pickpockets. Jou noticed a stand that was completely covered in fish and ran over. The fish were very cheap and plump. His mouth began to water as his friends joined him by his side.  
  
"Let's get some of dem!" Jou hastily fished (ha no pun intended) out several coins and waved them in the merchant's face. "We'll take three please! He he!" he grinned at his friends.  
  
"Three fish jou? I think half a fish is more than enough for each of us! They're pretty big!"  
  
"Uh huh! But Anzu you weren't considering that I can eat for two people" the grin got bigger.  
  
They paid and each carried a fish, except Anzu. They began walking back towards Honda's home with their feast when Anzu stopped at another cart filled with fresh fruit. She stopped them and was about to pay as a cloaked figure swooshed by her and grabbed several handfuls of fruit. The merchant yelled "Come back you thief!!"  
  
"Hold this!" Yami threw the fish he was holding at Anzu, it hit her in the face and got her all slimy and wet. Yami was all ready running after the thief when she started scolding him for hitting her.  
  
Yami dodged through many people in the market following the thief. He never let him fall out of sight. The thief stopped and turned down an alley. He looked around to find no pursuers. Yami watched from around a corner as the thief laid out his prize on a molding barrel.  
  
Yami watched with curiosity. It looked like the thief was counting the stones in the wall of a building. With his back turned Yami crept forward still in the shadows. The thief tapped a block several times in a specific pattern. Yami stopped when he heard this and when he saw the block begin to move. It slid outward with ease and a small figure crept out. An extremely skinny child embraced the hooded figure. He took about two thirds of the fruit and gave it to the child, the rest, he stowed in his own pockets.  
  
The child looked upon the fruit being freely offered like treasure and his tired eyes glinted as if they were jewels. The child laughed, and jumped on the thief in an embrace. The thief's hood was thrown back and he fell down, the laughing child still on top of him. He was chuckling too, a low chuckle that seemed to vibrate from the ground to each strand of his long white hair. 'Wait?! White hair?! I recognize that!' Yami thought remembering Bakura who had snuck in to the palace only a few months before.  
  
Yami stood speechless and torn. With no idea why. That was stolen food going into the slimy hands of one who had not paid for them. At least a part of him though that. On the other hand, the people were starving, and this bony child looked no older than seven.  
  
He couldn't let the thief go though. Then everyone would think he is a failure. He was the crowned prince of Egypt! He couldn't let any law breaker pass unpunished, or when he ruled no one would respect him. He picked up a piece of wood lying on the ground and prepared to strike. Bakura turned and started down the alley, he was still waiving at the child as he crept back into the hole. He waved once more and replaced the block.  
  
Bakura recovered his hair and continued down the alley. He was coming closer to the barrel that Yami was hidden behind. He pulled a stolen apple from his cloak and began munching on it, seeming innocently unaware of anything but the apple.  
  
He was coming closer still to where Yami crouched hidden in shadow. Still confused and clashing morals the slab of wood was cocked above his head and he stood frozen, his thoughts racing.  
  
Bakura passed where crouched. Yami brought the wood down on him half pulling back and half pressing forward. Yami's uncertainty slowed him down, even if he had struck with full force. Bakura, expecting anything, easily dodged the blow, threw the half eaten apple at Yami's head, and bolted. Smiling to himself. He just threw an apple at the crowned prince's head. 'hehehe! They'll probably think I want to murder him with an apple!'  
  
Yami was hit in the side of the head. Between the apple and his confused state, he slumped to the ground with his back to the alley wall. Why so unsure. A thief got away. He could never make a good pharaoh if he was so lenient. No one would respect him. The law is the law. And it must be obeyed. Never again would any crime go unpunished so long as he could catch the thief. Any crime. The thought echoed in his mind. Is it truly a crime to help another? Any crime. Any crime........  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
seashell: *takes off the one ring* im not invisible anymore! Tee hee hee. Shortness is due to laziness and right time to stop...ness...*crickets chirp* oh yeah. No one's here. Go me! I scare people away. Go me. *crickets chirp angrily* no no no! I don't mean that you guys are nobodies... *notices random people staring at her crouched and talking to a bush* What!?! Haven't you ever seen a gardener before!? *random people walk swiftly away*  
  
Sam: did someone say garden? Aah! Why are you wearing master Frodo's ring around your neck?!  
  
seashell: my preeecioussss! *strokes* MINE!!  
  
Frodo: but we destroyed that all ready Sam.  
  
seashell: SHHHH!!! Precious will hear you! *strokes lovingly* *whispers* precious need not hear of his fate... precious is eeevill.... precious will rule allllllllllll......  
  
Frodo: I think I'd better take that away from you-  
  
seashell: NO!!! MINE!!!! *glares* *cough cough review! cough cough* 


	15. The Nine

This chapter is a bit long due to long paragraphs but short cause I stopped it for your opinion on something. This is the first important authoress's note at the end so read it please.  
  
DisC. [insert disclaimer here] -- Directions: go to seashell's bio, copy and paste disclaimer. No legal issue there.  
  
~The Nine~  
  
Yami walked back to the stand where he last saw his friends in defeat. But a new determination welled up in him. He was too weary to catch Bakura, and the sun was setting. By now he was probably long gone. His friends were probably very worried, for he had been gone all day. He had chased Bakura far, and now his weary muscles were in no mood for running back. Nor was his heart in any mood to see the faces of his friends and tell them 'I've failed.'  
  
When he finally got back to the cart no one was there. Night was creeping up and the market was all ready deserted, mostly in fear of thieves that prowled around at night. So he figured his friends must be back at Honda's home. He headed back out deeper into the city and farther from the palace. As the night became darker he couldn't help but worry about what lurks around at night. Every once in a while he thought he could see a shadow along the walls but before he could find the source it vanished. All he could do was pull his cloak around himself tighter too keep out the increasing cold and the skulking shadows.  
  
He swore he heard a low hiss along with the shadows now. It was getting fainter and so he felt a bit relived. Still he was compelled to follow the noise, and he tried to follow the constant hiss. His course turned away from Honda's home. He followed the hypnotic voice and the shadow that kept disappearing. The hiss was constant and growing louder. The shadow figure was very low to the ground. Still though he was afraid, he followed the noise and the chill running down his spine.  
  
He finally reached a main road and the noise's source could be seen. At first all he saw was a shadow on the wall of a building. It looked like a giant cobra, its head cocked and ready to strike. Yami took a step back in fear, only to see that all it was was a small cobra on the ground about 15 feet away. Its head was up and slowly waving back and fourth, its eyes were bright purple, and its body was black as the night, with silvery-blue diamonds running across its' back.  
  
He stood, the snake was across the dirt road simply standing there with its hood extended and its head waving, the slow hissing never ceasing.  
  
A new sound came to his ears, the sound of many hoofs coming down the dirt road. He turned towards the sound, it could be thieves. He turned back to the place where the snake was but it was all ready long gone, and he could no longer hear the hissing of the snake above the clopping of the horses hooves.  
  
A cloud of dust blinded his vision as the riders came down the road. One called for the rest to stop, and the horses whinnied and came to a halt. Once the dust cleared from the road and his throat nine riders could be seen. All wore cloaks of a dark purple, almost black, and their faces were covered. The leader spoke.  
  
"What could someone such as yourself be doing out this late?" The voice was a kind one with a simple curiosity in it.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami tried not to sound demanding, but he was so afraid that it came out sounding like a challenge.  
  
"I..." The figure dismounted, and lowered his hood. "... am Isis." And indeed it was Isis. She seemed a bit older than Yami remembered and more tanned from traveling across the desert. Forgetting that his face could not be seen he rushed up and hugged her. She tensed in alarm. One of the other riders swiftly jumped off his horse, pulled out a dagger and put it to Yami's throat in one swift, fluid motion. They must have thought that he was trying to hurt her.  
  
Yami slowly took a step back and faced the rider whose dagger was at his throat.  
  
"Who are you?" Though the rider's face couldn't be seen he was surely glaring and acid could be heard in his voice. Yami smiled realizing his foolishness. He lowered his own hood.  
  
"I am Yami." He said with a grin on his face as all of the riders dismounted and bowed. The one who had a dagger at his throat removed it and put it back in its sheath. He hesitated and gave Yami another acid glare before bowing. Isis raced up and hugged him instead of bowing.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yami! I didn't realize it was you! We had to be careful because in the desert we were chased for almost a day before we lost them."  
  
"So who are these people who you have with you? Nine riders, an unusual number to go though the desert. It is safer to travel with more." Isis motioned to the other riders and they each lowered their hoods. "These are men who wish to come before you and your father to try and prove themselves to be high priest at the palace." She lowered her eyes but did not cry. "We heard of Manu's fate and these eight were willing to try for the job."  
  
"No one can replace your father Isis. He did all he could in his power to protect the pharaoh and succeeded." Isis nodded but her head was still downcast as were the faces of all of the other riders. Yami didn't recognize any of them. Some looked very old and wise while one looked only a bit older than Yami.  
  
"We got a message that there will be a tournament in a week. The winner shall be the high priest and the rest will be placed according to their rank in the tournament. We are on our way to the palace right now.... where you should be."  
  
"Yami made a face, I just wanted to get away for a while and have some fun." But when he thought about it, that day's events were not fun.  
  
"You have had your fun. Now you will come back to the palace with us." This was not a request. Each got back on their steeds. Isis motioned for Yami to get on her horse, and he obeyed without question. Before all of the riders had replaced their hoods, he was sure he saw the one who had put the dagger at his throat glaring at him. He ignored it, and they rode back to the palace.  
  
With all that had happened, Yami completely forgot the snake that had led him to that place at that specific time. And no one noticed the snake hiss approvingly and slither off, its bright purple eyes gleaming in the darkness.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
First of all this chapter was titled "The Nine" meaning to have no relation to Nazgoul (ring wraiths) from lord of the rings. The pun WAS intended. If you picked that up then go you ^.~ LOTR is the best thing ever made by humans. (I do not own Lord of the Rings.)  
  
******IMPORTANT AUTHORESS'S NOTE (for once)!!!!!***** Again the shortness is sorry. I initially didn't want to have Weevil(sp?) or Rex or Mako or some other duelists (with their Japanese names of course cause they sound so much better) in ancient Egypt but I found a way that I could put them in that makes some sense. They would not be main characters just sort of create conflict (like in the show). I hadn't wanted to at first cause I figure they're people of the future and I thought they aren't re incarnations or in Egypt. The point is I DON'T KNOW! And if anyone does then tell me a definite YES or NO. Considering I am trying to make this as accurately as possible though i'm sure it's already all wrong MWHAHAHA! I know Seto is in Egypt but he comes later... or sooner BWHAHA!...... I can just leave those peoples out if you write in a review that you don't want them or know they're not in there. If no one reviews, no one cares, or no one wants them in then I will leave them out and that will be the end of that. I will get back to you as soon as possible. Please leave a review after the beep. ..........*beep* 


	16. A Will of its Own

Ooh. This is a little long. For those new reviewers Queen of shadows and The fan: (yay!) hope you decide to stop by again and don't hesitate to tell me this is crap cause it is.  
  
DC. -.............................................. I don't own yugioh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~A Will of its Own~  
  
As they rode down the dusty main road in the dark Yami asked the names of each of the other riders. As he talked to each in turn, the others remained very alert of what was going on around them due to the darkness. One explained that each had their own personal emblem that in many ways represented their personality and their nature. Mages also had a similar emblem but for them the emblem was their staff, none was the same, and the colors and arrangements represented them in the same way that the emblem represented the soon to be priests.  
  
One of the riders' names' was Gyasi. He was the eldest, and he seemed very kind and willing to introduce Yami to the others. His emblem was a sliver pendant that hung loosely around his neck. It was in the shape of a star with a full moon inside the star.  
  
One of the other riders was Runihura. His emblem was a gold arm band on his left forearm. Silver vines ran across it, and jeweled daggers were inserted in sheaths that were on the band  
  
Jumoke's emblem was a brooch, shaped like a leaf with a kuribo in the center. He had a very kindly nature, seeming both wise and ignorant.  
  
Akila was the only girl in the group. She was almost twice as old as yami, but she had a wise, steadfast allure about her. Hers was a large gem that she wore around her neck. It was a perfect sphere, and very heavy looking. When looking inside, you could see the earth and all it's beauty; deserts, oceans, animals living together, representing balance. All flash and mix together inside the gem.  
  
One, Shu, had a worn face that seemed to have endured much suffering. His eyes were narrow, constantly suspicious of the surroundings. His emblem was a dark purple gem, with dark smoke churning within it.  
  
Agymah's emblem was a bracelet. Flames danced across it, seeming to lick his arm though they felt cold.  
  
Ibyss had wide eyes that took in everything in the surrounding darkness. Acute ears twitched at sounds from the darkness. His emblem was a blood red orb with a snake coiled around it, green eyes staring eerily.  
  
The last was the youngest. No emotion strayed in his eyes. He had put the dagger at Yami's throat and still eyed him suspiciously. They reached the palace before he could be questioned.  
  
  
  
The Pharaoh was waiting outside the palace along with several other priests and mages. There were dark circles under his eyes from worry, His eyebrows were knit in anger, and a tired sadness was in his eyes. No one could read the pharaoh's expression.  
  
Once Yami dismounted His father came up and embraced him harshly. It was indeed meant as an act of affection and relive, Yami could feel him shaking violently, as if trying to hold back some other reaction.  
  
The travelers were welcomed to the palace, since they had been expected. They all followed the pharaoh to the main chamber. They were discussing plans for a tournament to be held. All of the priests currently in the palace as well as the travelers would enter. Yami was unconscious of all that was discussed as it didn't affect him at all, and seemed very boring. After all that had happened, Yami never even realized that he fell asleep sitting in his seat.  
  
  
  
The tournament was set by morning. An order had been drawn.  
  
The priests did not only pray and make sacrifices to the gods, they were each a master duelist. To be a good duelist was considered to have the god's favor since the game is as much chance as it is skill. It makes sense that the one who has the god's favor should be leading the people as the high priest.  
  
But no one realized that another controlled the game, and the shadow powers have a will of their own...  
  
  
  
Isis walked through the market. Now relived of her duties until some other group needed to be led across the desert, she had a small surplus of money and fancied some jewelry. She came to a peculiar stand that she did not recognize. Sub-consciously, she walked up to the stand and the merchant standing holding various golden jewelry, he displayed them draped on him. She looked at the merchandise, the craftsmanship was kingly. Upon seeing her he gently placed what he had been holding out to people passing by down, and went rummaging through his cart bringing out several scrolls and a small purse.  
  
He offered them openly to her "Take them.... You will need it." She stood wide eyed, and began to walk away. Suddenly stopping only a few feet from the cart. The man still held out the merchandise in his hands, his face remained hidden. And if it could be seen, he was smiling.  
  
Isis felt like she was in a dream while she stood. A golden necklace with the eye of Ra on it flashed in her mind; soon replaced by visions of a cloaked figure huddled over the same scrolls that had been offered to her. This vision was incredibly clear.  
  
In the vision she walked up to the chanting figure. It ignored her, and continued chanting. At the end a bright light flashed and the figure fell limp. She ran in alarm. The figure that fell was herself. Seemingly dead. She didn't dare touch 'her' body but stared in alarm as time seemed to flash by in the dream. Until 'she' rose again, only when they were surrounded by cloudy darkness. Finally the figure took notice. "I knew it would come in handy." She smiled at Isis. "It is true." The dream faded and Isis found herself in front of the man handing 13 copper coins to him in exchange for the goods.  
  
She walked away without question or doubt. The vision still clear in her mind.  
  
As she walked away the hooded merchant smiled. His bright purple eyes gleamed, as he and all his merchandise melted into dark smoke. The smoke rose, and before it rose above the top of the stand, it vanished. Only the rented stand remained. Purple eyes still seemed to gleam from the shadows, and a silvery black figure slithered away.  
  
  
  
The pharaoh looked and walked like he was bearing a great weight. Of course, being pharaoh he was bearing a great weight, but it never showed. People were beginning to worry for him; there was extra stress for the tournament, but still he no longer had a proud air about him, mostly a weary one.  
  
Yami finally got to talk to the travelers. The all came from distant lands except two. Those two had actually come from this the capital city. Many came from closer to the borders and Akila had come from the south where she described lush forests where it rained every day. After listening to a brief form of each of their life stories he turned to the only one he hadn't talked to yet. He sat alone in his corner holding his emblem in his hands and stared out the window of this, the main chamber. He seemed withdrawn from everyone else but Yami was determined to meet all those who could become his second of command when he became pharaoh.  
  
"Hello" he said quietly. The traveler turned his head. His ice blue eyes seemed to look at his soul, it was unnerving. His face was emotionless, but definitely worn from hardships despite his young appearance.  
  
"Hello." The flat response remained emotionless. There was no annoyance, hatred, or honor to be talking to the future pharaoh.  
  
"What is your name quiet one?" Yami tried not to sink back into a corner under the youth's piercing gaze. He saw the emblem around the traveler's neck. It looked heavy. A shining black metal hung from the thick silver chain in the shape of the eye of Ra. But on top of the eye laid a stunningly silver dragon. The blue eyes white dragon.  
  
"I am Seto Kiba"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Oh come on you know you saw that coming! I feel like that was so predictable. Am I too predictable? I don't want to be. I like being spontaneous. But it has to make sense. Was that too predictable? Someone almost guessed it. Go you. I just had an exam today and more for the next week so I probably won't even think about updating for a week. Yeah. Still don't forget me. That wouldn't be nice. Am I too predictable? Go spontaneity! Be random! ..... Then Review. Flames will be greatly appreciated and used to the charitable use of burning Tea to a crisp. Mmm. Smells like salty marshmallows. 


	17. Into Shadows

Wow! I'm becoming slightly more popular! Glee! .... Ok. No one cares. Just had to get the sugar... I mean happiness out of my system there. Thanks for reviews from everyone. You know they mean that much to me.  
  
Ok look. I don't know a thing about dueling and going through several duels would get long... tedious... and boring. So I think we'll just sorta go fast. Well. Yeah... ok...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are you from?" a sad attempt to make small talk. Seto's icy gaze was unnerving.  
  
"Here."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"15"  
  
"How long have you been training?"  
  
"11 years."  
  
"Where's your family?"  
  
"Dead."  
  
".................................. I hope we meet again soon Seto Kiba."  
  
"We will."  
  
What an interesting conversation. Yami walked back to the other group of travelers to talk more. That Kiba sure didn't seem one for words. For a while they talked of meaningless things until Yami's friends showed up at the palace.  
  
"Where were you? Are you ok? Are you in trouble? Why didn't you tell us you were coming back? I was worried you know! You could have told us!" Only one of his friends mouth could pelt so many questions in one breath. Honda and Jou seemed worried as well but could also see that they had important company. Yami answered that it was dark and he was following something but he didn't know what. No more questions followed.  
  
"There's going to be a tournament here tomorrow. Would you like to watch?" Yami offered knowing at least Jou could never turn down such an offer.  
  
"Wow! A tournament!! Oh! I am Sooooo there!!! Can I compete! Can I can I can I? Pleeease!!!" Jou put on the face of a hungry puppy begging for food. It was hard to resist, but there was no way he could compete with such adversaries.  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"Come on please!! I think I could take that guy over there!!" Jou pointed to Seto still sitting on the window sill. Big mistake. Icy eyes turned now burning with a fiery rage. He stood and stormed over to Jou.  
  
"Listen here! This is not some petty common tournament! This is for high stakes! You'll just humiliate yourself." Jou growled but Seto still wasn't finished venting his rage. "I've played this game all my life, and found it's more than just a game! Just defeating you would be an insult to my skill! This is no simple game of catch puppy!!!" The insult shocked Jou and got a snicker out of Honda. No one ever called Jou a puppy before. But there was an uncanny resemblance, especially when he was begging for something he desperately wanted.  
  
Seto turned his back to the group and went back to gazing out the window, this time a sour expression etched across his face.  
  
Jou just stood in shock. He decided then and there. Being a puppy is a bad thing. "Come on Jou, you have to admit he's right. You wouldn't stand a chance against their experience." Jou's eyebrows were still knit in rage.  
  
"It's not even about experience!" desperation in his voice. "If the gods wanted me to win then I could! That's what being high priest is about! They are the ones who choose! And I think they may choose me! Grrrrrr I can take him!!!" He was still fidgeting and shooting death glares in the direction of Seto.  
  
"Just let it be Jou. Seto was right." Yami said.  
  
"We should each be getting home anyways, it's getting dark and you'll have to ask your mom if she's going to let you come and watch tomorrow." Anzu made sense sometimes.  
  
Jou sighed. Then glared. Then they left. Yami left for his room. Two suspicious ice blue eyes following his movements.  
  
  
  
Yami awoke to an unusually loud palace. People could be heard running around the corridors, and yelling orders. Once he got dressed in some of his best clothes, he went down to see Isis yelling at a few men to be very careful with a very large box.  
  
The box was set down in the main chamber, as carefully as the men could but still Isis scolded them for being too rough with it. The soon to be priests watched smugly and beamed with pride as the boxes were unpacked. There were too many boxes to count. They were filled with stone tablets. It seemed very curious.  
  
Each tablet was carefully unpacked. All were blank.  
  
Jou arrived, soon before the tournament began. Mages and priests were gathering into the main chamber. The travelers sat in their own corner. The mages ordered the tablets to circle the area.  
  
A large group of black mages had gathered in a circle inside the circle of tablets and were chanting. It would take place in the shadow realm.  
  
The entire hall was transported to the shadow realm. The Pharaoh sat upon his throne seeming even wearier than before. Jou peered over the edge and it seemed like one could fall off into the swirling abyss below. A shiver came over many gathered in the realm, but mages soon put up a shield between them and the realm that glowed many colors.  
  
No one explained how they were to duel in this realm, for they had brought the tablets for some purpose. The first two duelists stepped off the floating hall and into the darkness. Purple clouds swirled around them creating platforms for each to stand on. The mages levitated several stone tablets in front of each duelist. And with that. The games began.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Thank whoever's up there that exams are over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!! Ok. I'm ok... ok... I just felt like getting that chapter out even if it's short and stuff. Yeah. Another out soon. I hope. Glad everyone likes. 


	18. oh no! an Author's Note!

Oh no it's an author's note chapter! Aah! She's gonna discontinue!!! ... no... sorry... you can't get rid of me that easly... [evil laughter]  
  
Ok this may sound extremely dumb but I need some help... I've never dueled in my life and I don't know any rules, cards ect. So if someone would be so kind... as to write two duels for me... i may change them to be the way I imagine their duels and names of people and such... but it would be sooooooo helpful. And a lot better. And the person would get credit for it. Duh. I'm not gonna plagurise. Yeah.. please?!! I really need some help here. I was threatened to continue last time. I guess blackmail is the highest form of flattery... I want to continue but this whole dueling thing would be so much better if I had some help... so ... please?? ... anybody??? Please?!? If someone or more than one person decides to do that for me then I'll write a few chapters ahead!!! Ok!! Yeah!! I will!! Yeah!! So if you do that for me then I'll write ahead.... and get chapters out faster... yeah..... yeah... *nod nod* I will!!! E mail me?!! Please!!! And review if you want to help?!! Please?!!! Please?!! *begs* 


	19. Item bearer

Disclaimer: can't spell the guy who made yu gi oh's name so I'll just say that this is all his. I guess.... Except the parts that are mine.  
  
No one seemed enthusiastic about writing a duel and I didn't want to seem like I was imposing on you people as I am the writer and you are readers, if you have a problem with the duels then see previous chapter. Or write me one. Thanks.  
  
Sorry for previous shortness and boringness. This chapter is longer as an I'm sorry. I'll probably go back and rewrite this entire story later but for now just sort of getting ideas out. Yup.  
  
Can you say fast forward? I tried rereading this and I found it very boring. Say good by to nice Yami. Evilness awakes. Much explaining. Even more boring than usual. I am probably going to seem like I'm speeding up until I get to a certain part, so if it seems like it, then I am.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A duelist raised a hand and channeled some form of magic into the tablet before him. Sounds of grunting and screaming and metal upon metal filled everyone's ears. Flecks of light and violet darkness gathered from the surrounding area and into the tablets. No one could see but that duelist what he had done. Before him stood the tablets, each now had a form engraved upon its surface, and was blank on the showing side. With a long swooping hand motion he sent two tablets out into the center of the field and they placed themselves face down.  
  
The opposing duelist did the same, except his tablet was face up and pointing in the opponent's direction. On it was a picture of the blue eyes white dragon. Many gasps were heard in the crowd. Such a powerful monster could be difficult to handle, and only one who the gods deem worthy to handle it can summon such a creature. The dragon emerged from the tablet, scales shining in the darkness and blue eyes glowing with power and malice. But, the dragon turned upon its master. The duelist screamed in fear and yelled an order as the dragon attacked him. He couldn't handle such a monster and fell.  
  
The duelist doggedly rose, blood dripping from a gash in his head. He was charred all over and there was a small fire that he soon put out on his cloak. At the beginning of the next turn another blank tablet was levitated before the first duelist, and more energies gathered and nestled themselves in the stone. The tablet soared over to the center of the field next to the other two face down tablets, and silver fang appeared, crouched in a defensive position.  
  
The all ready hurt duelist sent a tablet next to the dragon and it crumpled. Then the dragon dissolved and a different monster was in its place. It was a weaker monster, one that he could handle. The Celtic guardian. The duelist dragged his hand up and yelled an attack. The Celtic guardian raised his sword and charged at the weaker monster. One of the other duelist's tablets crumpled into dust, and formed a hole in the ground. The Celtic guardian let out a cry and disappeared into the hole. The crowd gasped and the Celtic guardian gave out one last cry of anguish before he disappeared into the darkness. Its master fell down, contorted pain on his face. He was panting heavily and collapsed. The duel was over.  
  
The fallen duelist was carried off the platform and the victor walked over to sit in the designated seats for those who got to go on. His position as a lower priest was ensured, but if he wanted to be a higher priest then he would have to keep dueling, and his position would determine his ranking as priest.  
~*~Later~*~  
  
It was Seto's turn in the final duel to become high priest. A new tablet was placed in front of him, and he summoned another monster. It was the blue eyes white dragon. He waved his hand and murmured something to the dragon. It gave out a loud ear piercing cry and nodded its head, and bore down on the alligator swordsman. The swordsman did not let out any cry as the dragon tore him in two. The dragon devoured it, now ready to follow any orders.  
  
It attacked obliterating what was left of the opponent's consciousness, winning the duel.  
  
(Little narration... to speed things up.)  
  
The matches were then decided. On this day the new high priest was Seto Kaiba chosen by the gods to serve them and do their bidding. Or so everyone thought. No one realized that the gods had little to do with the game, and fought for control in the games. A new power was arising. For the last few hundred years its power has grown throughout all realms and in the hearts of mortals. Even now it takes its own form. To most known as the shadow realm. Its darkness is spreading, and the gods try to fight this foe, one who proves to be formidable.  
  
Yami and Seto became fast friends and rivals, as it is destiny for them to do so. Kiba's formidable dueling skills began to rub off on Yami, until they both were an equal match. Yami spent less time with other magical studies taking a deep interest in this dueling. The stone tablets that had first been used were becoming more and more common, since the required stone could easily be summoned or synthesized from earth.  
  
And so, It was not truly by the will of the gods that Seto Kaiba was chosen, but by the will of the shadow realm. Its power is growing and spreading, possessing mortals. The time shall soon come for the gods to seek their vengeance, and take back their rightful power...  
  
Yami stared into his Father's tired eyes. They lay opened and glazed as though he had seen a ghost. The cause of his death was uncertain and unexpected, only a few weeks after the tournament. After being in the shadow realm he acted as though he was a hundred years old weighed down by time and sorrow. Their was no glint of life or fight left in his eyes, no real will to do anything.  
  
Yami, being fairly young to become pharaoh had a difficult task. Getting people to respect him. Many would suspect that a mere boy would be lenient, and weak minded. Yet with the help of his high priest and other mages he proved to be clever and subtle. In this time of confusion and underestimation, a large group of thieves made many raids on the palace and on private owners. Bakura was among them always in the front line and yelling madly.  
  
The mass thievery slowed down when some of the less experienced thieves realized that anyone caught stealing, killing, or committing any other crime actually was drowned, hung, speared, or burned. The new pharaoh was ruthless in earning the city's respect and by the age of 17 had every person in the kingdom at his heels. That is except for Seto and Bakura.  
  
Seto became extremely suspicious of the pharaoh's bloodthirsty seeming nature. The boy was once extremely kind hearted and fair, he stood up for him in front of his friends without even knowing Seto. Now though, it seemed that he would stop at nothing to get the respect he deserved. Seto grew away from Yami not wanting to be involved in the killings.  
Yami stood mesmerized by the faint glow of the items. Still no closer to understanding the dangers within. If only he could harness their power. No one would dare stand in his way. No one would ever say he was weaker than his father. The only understanding he had, was that he could touch the puzzle without burning. He had only recently discovered it; the other items still seared his hands. He was sitting in the circle of items listening to the constant humming that emitted from them now.  
  
No one dared disturb him in this state; the last slave who had became only a memory and a scorch mark. Even though Yami didn't understand how he did it. That made two times he had banished someone to the shadow realm. Somehow these items were connected to it. Yes. They had to be. Their glow corresponded with activates even duels in the shadow realm which had become more and more frequent in and out of the palace.  
  
He picked up the puzzle and felt a slight tug to get back in its place but resisted feeling the warm glow in his hands wanting more than ever to understand the one thing that he could not. That thief Bakura said he couldn't understand. And he would be proven wrong along with everyone else who thought he was weak.  
  
A strange impulse made him put it on. It felt ... right. The warm glow seemed to emit power and authority into his body. A smile formed on his face. And he dared to touch another item. The Ankh. For once it didn't burn. It was hot as he placed it too around his neck, but didn't burn. The smile widened as he draped or placed each item on him somewhere. Glee almost boiled in him, he could do anything now it seemed. It felt as if the items were pouring power and warmth into him. When in reality, they fed on the cold, hostile depths of his unthawed heart...  
  
He went back to his throne, many people stifling laughs, not daring to laugh at such a sight as the pharaoh being weighed down by the items each balanced peculiarly. He saw them smiling and frowned, all their smiles faded and most turned away. Seto had not smiled once, but he had a look of worry upon his face the moment the pharaoh walked in.  
  
The pharaoh's friends Jou and Honda stood to the left of the throne holding back laughter not nearly as discreetly as everyone else had. And the pharaoh's mistress, Anzu, stood on the right. (In this the mistress is chosen for him and don't worry no love of any kind.) Shadii, an advisor, didn't blink or smile just stared awaiting orders.  
  
Yami then smiled maliciously.  
  
"Send one in."  
  
The guards outside pulled a thin girl in rags before the pharaoh and stated that she had stolen three loafs of bread. The girl explained that it was for her family who had no money and were starving.  
  
Yami softened and looked sympathetic as the girl smiled timidly and bowed. Many of the people in the hall were nodding, some in approval and some in dislike. The girl, forehead touching the ground still muttering thank you, rose slowly, her scared face turning to horror facing the pharaoh's outstretched hand. A shattering sound filled the hall and a smoking scorch mark was in the place of the little girl along with the fading glow of all seven items.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
BUHAHAHAHA!!! He's evil! Ok. I hope this explained a bit. One thing that wasn't explained I'll do. Basically the items each feeds off the heart's deepest desires turning them into an obsession and then into that person's demise. I have all these interesting opinions about evil and how pure evil is inside each person lying dormant in greed and pride. But I won't bore you any more. Why don't you go read something interesting or go outside and play now. Yeah. Sorry. 


	20. Spreading

Lately I went back to the reviews for inspiration and found it. I read all the reviews I've gotten and loved them all a second time. Getting reviews makes me feel like I can do something right for a change. 

  
Disclaimer: blah.

  
This chapter is going to be multi-perspective. I don't write in first person for this story but throughout this chapter in particular we will be stalking people other than yami. I think it's important to see more than the focused upon perspective. Oh and one last note. MAJOR foreshadowing. Some of you seem to be catching on, I hope after this everyone has a better understanding. [Evil laughter] ... wow... that was spontaneous... 

  
*~*~*~*~* 

  


  


**~Spreading~**

  


  
Now this got some reactions. This time everyone was gaping at the actions of the pharaoh but they all closed their mouths as he glared silently around the chamber a faint smile on his face. He sat down in triumph at everyone's horrified and amazed stares and looked to his high priest smiling. The strangeness of the pharaoh's appearance with the items draped upon him had been forgotten with his actions. He had power...

  
--------- (Somewhere else and later.)--------------- 

  
The news spread like a plague. Bakura sat on a window staring at the palace. 'So he finally got it' he looked down at the ground two stories below and at then at the setting sun. 'Beginning to understand... still I could use that power, his actions were ruthless. I would do much better. So many things must change, must be understood.' 

  
A storm was coming with the twilight. The darkness of night was clouded by grey mists, yet another darkness came unto the earth that day.

  
'If everyone could but understand, destiny is coming... and I must understand it fully, before it overcomes me.' He got down from his perch on the windowsill. 

  
'All I have to do is get the ring...' Bakura fatigued, slumped across the room towards his tattered bed and blanket; and assorted weapons.

  


  
------------ (Elsewhere) ------------

  
High priest Seto looked around his room in discontent. This was not the life he had once hoped for. He always dreamed of life in the palace. Who wouldn't but those who were all ready there? He stared at his hands 'I was not destined to be a murder... was I?' He thought of the ancient room where the pharaoh had spent a good amount of his first half a year. 'What happened in there? He defended me, a stranger in our first meeting, and now...' he cringed simply thinking about it. Screams echoed in his nightmares more and more often.

  
After then he seemed to have changed from the kind and understanding yet arrogant and vain person he once had been. What could burn a person's desires for power more than oil?

  
--------- (Sometime later when I don't know cause I don't remember) ----------

  
He only took them off to sleep. It could be seen by anyone that they weighed him down. Though they couldn't understand, in more ways than one. All they understood that anyone caught vanished. All uprisings silenced, no cries of discontent could be heard anywhere. And on the 3rd year of the pharaoh's reign all was at peace. Of course, it merely seemed that way.

  
He did not fully understand any item. In fact, he did not have much control over their powers at all, but he wore them because it gave him the authority and power he deserved. 

  
Yami was the strongest pharaoh in Egyptian history so far. His pyramid would be greatest and had all ready been started on in this his third year. None stood up to him and lived. None challenged him and lived. None but the high priest whom was the only one that could match him. For his skill and power, by his enemies and inferiors he was known as the king of games. Yugioh.

  
He sat on his throne, head in hands weighted down by the items limply pulling him towards the ground. They were too heavy. But who could one trust with such a gift? Who would be worthy? A thought ebbed its way into his mind. The high priest. He seemed a strong willed person. The pharaoh called Seto from his usual standing place when all seemed well as it did much in these days. He looked down at his items contemplating which to entrust with him. Perhaps this gesture would win back the high priest's friendship that had gone away with Yami's new 'policy'. The rod. A subtle weapon. He had not yet discovered its hidden powers, and yet, he couldn't part with any of them. Still his will to let some of the weight go and he forced his hand out holding the rod.

  
"A gift. For a gifted High priest." Yami's eyes were emotionless, though it felt like he was tearing his arm off with the rod as Seto cautiously took it from him. 

  
"My humblest gratitude to you Yugioh." As he felt the cold metal in his grip, warmth spread through him from the inside. Now he had power too. A smile played on his face as he stepped down back to his position examining the rod.

  
Yami seemed even more pleased with himself for seeming to win back the high priest's friendship. Yet, 'seemed' remains the key idea. And they were still too heavy. Who else could be trusted? The tomb guarder. Of course. Having guarded the tombs for centuries surely Sinai would have no trouble guarding the items during his reign. Still the weight lifted from parting with the items did not outweigh the tearing feeling as they separated. And so Sinai was sent for. 

  
The Ankh and Scales were taken that day. And with every step taken by the young Sinai, Yami felt as though he himself were being stretched, or torn in three. He could not shake the stretched feeling, though it faded in the passing moments. 

  
But then who to guard the pharaoh's tombs? Again, it must be one who can be trusted. He sat in silence for a few moments until Isis Ishtar staggered where she stood, and had anyone been watching the pharaoh closely instead of the floor as they waited in silence, one could have seen the Tauk's pulsing and fading glow though it remained unnoticed by anyone. 

  
Isis collected herself and looked to the pharaoh, who was staring back at her, as well as the rest of the hall. Her face remained impassive, even as the pharaoh motioned for her to approach him. 

  
"You and your family shall guard my tomb, and the tombs of my forefathers... I have faith in you abilities to do so." 

  
Isis flinched slightly, it was indeed suprising for an errand girl to get such a promotion, and yet it was not at this abnormality that she reacted unknown to the rest of the hall. Yami pondered this for a moment and removed the tauk from around his neck much to his discomfort, though feeling the weight lift as it did, drove his will to continue. He presented the tauk to Isis, and her emotionless lips parted into awe, and her eyes widened slightly. Her hands trembled slightly as she receved the tauk, and a look of disbelief took over her face.

  
After fastening it around her neck, she fell to the ground, face pressed on the cold marble floor.

  
"No words can express my gratitude for your kindness yugioh." She breathed. Her voice quiet, almost a whisper but remained monotonous. The momentary waver in her control over emotion had passed. She rose, eyes still wide, fingering the tauk about her neck. A distant expression crossed her face as she walked to take a place in the hall again.

  
The weight upon Yami's shoulders was significantly lightened. Only the eye on his headdress, the ring and the puzzle remained. 

  


  


  


  


  
A white light pierced the shadow realm. 

  
Its origin unknown.

  
Three lights formed from the one,

  
and the light took shape. 

  
They shaped into the forgotten,

  
into the first plagues of Egypt.

  


  


  
~*~*~*~ so if anyone has any questions feel free to email me. sorry for the continuing slowness its just the evil 4th quarter busies. EEvil i say!!!

  



	21. The Anger of the Gods

I don't own "yugioh" or any lyrics of from The Prince of Egypt's songs. .  
  
Note random conversation in this chapter. Also corny random humor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The anger of the Gods~  
  
Another peaceful day passes. Yugioh sat bored upon his throne. All was well.  
  
"The sun is shining, bright and hot, baking the Egyptian sands." A Minstrel, a traveler from afar, danced merrily in front of Yugioh's throne. All in the quiet hall were sweating rivers, fans moving back and fourth to no end. The minstrel's smile was weak, and weary. "Until the rains wash heat away, fry all who dwell in these fair lands." He flipped and danced and sang in a sweet voice. Yugioh stared bored down on him, drooping in the heat. Few were even listening to the words of the fatigued minstrel. "The crops, they dry, the people cry..." Heaving breaths left the minstrel as his dance grew slow and his words faint. Those in the hall seemed to awake from their bored slumber as the Minstrel was fading. "... To Ra... Bow down... glory shines..." He stopped dancing, simply trying to get his words out. "To bright... our lives... now in his hands..." He dropped in a sweating heap barely finishing his rhyme which few had paid attention to. Two guards stood and dragged his limp body away, though it slipped from their grasp as they neared the door, and his head made a loud thump upon the floor. The hall awoke with the leaving of the minstrel.  
  
Yugioh's head rose wearily from its resting place in his hand, and he watched the minstrel being dragged away. He muttered darkly to himself, "Darn... there goes another one."  
  
Next came in a hooded man, another entertainer though it looked as if he wouldn't dance as the other had. He was not wearing bright colored clothes as the others, he wore a simple, ordinary brown cloak that covered him completely, and shadowed his face. He stood in the center of the hall, as a tension rose. Everyone seemed much more awake, and willing to hear the stranger's words. In a low, monotonous voice the stranger seemed to chant rather than sing.  
  
"Yugioh sat upon his throne, with these items three. An eye, a puzzle, and a ring each full of its own uncertainty. For three short years of Yugioh's reign, peace and prosperity rule these lands. Great Egypt lie in her own toil, blind to the dark and shifting sands..."  
  
Yugioh stood sharply in anger. 'Who is this, who dare insult the reign of the pharaoh?' The stranger merely paused and continued, face, though eyes couldn't be seen, did not turn from the pharaoh.  
  
"Until the anger of the gods, unleash and soon command, into this perilous mortal world, whose ruin lies closer than a hand." The hall stood in shock. Guards, drunken by the heat stumbled to catch the man who would insult the pharaoh. Yugioh's eyes narrowed, his mind clear of the heat sickness.  
  
"No." He commanded. And the guards cautiously stood down. Nobles around the hall whispered in each other's ears' urgently discussing the fate of the cloaked man. A noble woman covered her young daughter's eyes as the child struggled to be free from her mother's iron grasp.  
  
Yugioh outstretched his hand and closed his eyes summoning the only power of the items that he knew how, to silence the man who challenged his rule. A high whine could be heard as the energy gathered, a third eye began to glow on the enraged pharaoh's forehead. Everyone knew exactly what was coming. A few of the more timid covered their ears. A blond, and a brown haired man near to the pharaoh were huddled close together for comfort, eyes shut tightly, and hands firmly in their ears. Still, nothing could block out the shattering sound and they knew.  
  
No shatter came. The pitch rising higher and higher as Yugioh strained to tear the cloaked man's soul to shreds. Instead the floor under the man began to crack and shatter. Nobles, before shielding their ears, now shrunk away from the shards of marble flying through the air, and shielded their eyes from the dust coming from the broken plaster.  
  
A small explosion caused many marble chunks to fly through the air as Yugioh fell to the ground. Sweat from strain and disbelief was pouring down his face. The cloaked figure was unharmed standing on the remains of the marble floor. And as the Pharaoh began to rise again, an anguished scream could be heard coming from outside. The cloak fell to the ground empty, a thick black smoke protruding from the empty cloak filled the hall.  
The cloaked figure was quickly pushed out of the young pharaoh's mind as there were more pressing matters at hand it seemed. Nobles crowded at the window searching for the origin of the screams. The seemingly peaceful silence that had filled the kingdom for over two years was broken by thousands of ear shattering screams. And it was for good reason.  
  
"Stand aside for the pharaoh!" a guard bellowed, shoving many nobles out of the way of the large window to the city. More guards joined in as the screaming continued and heightened in intensity. Yugioh completely lost his cool and stood up wide eyed, rushing down to the window. There was silence in the hall. Everyone stood listening and watching the pharaoh survey his land with a wide opened jaw.  
  
From the north, a giant humanoid monster with blue skin was letting out a loud bellow and looking hungrily on the city before him. Its arms were extremely muscular and devilish horns were protruding from its body.  
  
From the South, A long dragon was floating threateningly through the air, hovering on the edge of the city. Its body was the color of freshly spilt blood with two sets of white teeth flashing in the fading sun. Its long tail was cracking through the air like a whip searching for a back.  
  
And from the West, A golden lion with the head and wings of an eagle, its body plated and glistening sharply in the sun circled the west side of the city.  
  
In the midst of all of this, hundreds of tiny dots could be seen scampering toward the palace, the east side, and then the thunder came. The sky had broken into thunder and lightning with the coming of the creatures, shaking the palace with each crash. People were all ready banging franticly on the gates to the palace, seeking refuge and protection by its many priests and mages, and the powerful pharaoh.  
  
Pharaoh Yugioh hadn't moved. He was glued to the place he was standing, staring at each creature one by one over and over in disbelief. His eye began to twitch. 'What are they waiting for?' Each was taunting those in the city with their own cry of hunger yet they did not attack.  
  
"Let them in." once the guards of the gates finally got word that they were to open the main gates there was a flood of people rushing towards the palace. Yugioh himself went down to meet them directly outside the palace.  
  
People were still screaming and crying hysterically. "SIILENCE!!!" he bellowed. This brought about an abrupt stop to all screaming, crying, chattering and betting. There was total silence, except for the shattering sky, and the raged monsters. "All who wish to shall remain here for the night!" A light murmur rushed through the crowd which grew to chatter and then a roar. There was utter chaos. Only small bits of conversation being yelled could be heard by the pharaoh.  
  
"So how long do you think we have!?" one man was yelling at another, a simple conversation. "I bet we'll be dead by morning. Five shillings on it!"  
  
"Oi! I'll take that bet! I say we last for another three days!"  
  
"Where do ya get that number?! Look at those things! How could we have angered the gods this much?!"  
  
"GET YOU'RE SWORDS! KNIVES! PROTECT YOURSELVES AND YOUR CHILDREN!! ONLY ONE GOLD PIECE!!!"  
  
"I love you Bennu!"  
  
"I love you too Bomani!"  
  
"Aww come on man! That's not a wager! Get some real money behind that mouth of yours! I say we last a week! Four gold pieces on it!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"  
  
"TENTS! GET YOUR TENTS!! TWENTY GOLD PIECES! TENTS! RIGHT OVER HERE!!"  
  
"I'll sacrifice half my sheep to you, and I'll prey to you Ra once an hour, and I'll always fast on holidays, and I'll never look at a woman again. Please Ra anything! Just let me live!"  
  
"There can be miracles.... when you believe... though hope is frail... it's hard to kill....".  
  
"Psst! Hey kid! Take this!"  
  
"Thanks! What is it?"  
  
"I'll teach you to talk about my mother that way!!!!"  
  
"Bring it on puss!"  
  
"Anymore takers! Five gold pieces that we don't last the night, anyone else?"  
  
"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"  
  
"Please spare the children!"  
  
"STOP YOU LITTLE THEIF!!"  
  
"Anything Ra! I'll sacrifice my arm to you if I get out of this!"  
  
"This means I'm going to die a virgin..."  
  
"I have been a good man! Why do gods do this to me?!"  
  
"Do you think we're gonna die?"  
  
"Yes Jou I think we will."  
  
"I love you Honda."  
  
"Geroff me!!"  
  
Yugioh had heard enough. He grabbed his two friends each by the collar yanked Jou's arms from around Honda's neck and dragged them both inside closing the doors behind him. The chaos outside was still clear through the stone doors. He had a headache.  
  
"Excuse me sir." A guard hesitantly spoke up to the pharaoh. "High Priest Seto requests your presence in the temple of Ra immediately." Yugioh nodded and dumped Jou and Honda next to Anzu in the hall still full of nobles. Anzu looked questioningly towards him but he raised a hand for silence and swiftly headed off to the Temple of Ra.  
  
The headache was getting worse. He passed a familiar room and staggered inside, the cries of the crowd still clear through the window. He stood panting hands pressed on a table. Suddenly out of impulse, he ripped the eye from his headdress and threw it to the floor. It rolled away and under an ornately decorated dresser. He then grabbed the first thing around his neck that he felt and ripped it off as well throwing it too the floor in fury. The ring made a clanging sound that seemed louder than the noise outside as it hit the floor. Without another thought, he stormed out of the room feeling only slightly better.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviews. Just knowing that you people are out there is a comfort to me. Any predictions? Or am I being completely spontaneous and confusing again? I have a strange tendency to do that. 


End file.
